LUCHANDO POR LA VIDA Y POR NUESTRO ETERNO AMOR
by Magguie Aino
Summary: Mina Aino o mejor conosida como Sailor Venus esta teniendo problemas con su salud, sus amigas lo saben pero el amor de su vida no ¿Cual sera esa enfermedad? ¿Quien sera ese amor? ¿Lograra decirle la verdad? pasen y lean esta bella historia
1. Chapter 1

**HOLA bueno esta es mi primera fanfic espero que no sean malos conmigo en primera quisiera agradecer a mi amiga Naiara Moon por haberme ayudado en esto ya que sin ella no hubiera publicado mi historia ella me animo a hacerlo ademas de que sera mi beta ¡GRACIAS AMIGA NAI! bueno les quiero decir que este es un fic de Mina y Yaten y que los personajes de sailor moon son propiedad de la gran Naoko Takeuchi y sin mas por el momento disfruten de la historia**

**capitulo 1**

Una hermosa rubia de unos ojos azules como el mar ,se encontraba recostada en su cama pensando en lo mal que se había estado sintiendo en estos últimos días, tenía nauseas, dolores de cabeza y a veces hasta visión doble ,esos eran los malestares más continuos , y ahora mismo estaba sintiendo unas nauseas horribles . Ella había estado recordando los preciosos momentos que había pasado con sus amigas desde que eras unas sailors y sus terribles batallas ,en especial la última con sailor galaxia, esta última le traía recuerdos nostálgicos ya que una estrella en especial se había ido de su lado, sin siquiera saber si esta estrella la amaba tanto como ella lo amaba a él. Mina estaba recordando todo lo sucedido cuando volvió a sentir esas terribles y molestas náuseas.

- ¿Otra vez te sientes mal? - preguntó un pequeño gato que se encontraba recostado al pie de la cama.

- ¿A ti no te puedo mentir verdad Artemis? No te preocupes es solo el estrés -lo tranquilizó su dueña.

- Mina deberías ir al médico – le respondió evidentemente preocupado- esto no me está gustando nada ya llevas mucho tiempo asi, creo que el ser una artista te está agotando demasiado deberías de tomarte unas vacaciones.

- No te preocupes Artemis, ya te dije que solo es estrés además ya hice una cita con el médico para mañana en la mañana.

- ¡Qué bien mina! ¿Y ya les dijiste a las chicas sobre tus malestares? ¿alguna de ellas te acompañara mañana?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! Artemis prométeme que no ledirás nada a las chicas –le suplicó haciéndole uno de sus típicos pucheros.

- ¡Pero Mina!

- ¡Por favor Artemis ¡ _—volvió a suplicarle - _no quiero preocuparlas por una insignificancia

- Aun asi yo creo que deberías de decirles .

- Ya te dije que no es nada malo, prométeme que no les dirás nada no quisiera angustiarlas

- Está bien Mina _— respondió resignado aunque en sus ojos se notaba la preocupación por su dueña._

- Gracias. Sabes aun me parece increíble que ya hayan pasado seis largos años desde la batalla contra sailor Galaxia.

- Si es increíble aun no puedo creer que Serena este casada, y sea una psicóloga reconocida en todo Japón , y hable tres idiomas y sepa cocinar sin provocar un incendio.

Mina se rió por el comentario de Artemis.

- Si es cierto ,pero que me dices de Amy la doctora más joven de todos los tiempos , yo sabía que mi amiga iba a finalizar su carrera antes de tiempo _— le respondió con una gran sonrisa mientras se sentaba en la cama y ponía a Artemis en su regazo._

- Y con honores, y lita no se queda atrás quien iba a pensar que ese viaje a china para estudiar gastronomía la harían abrir un restaurant aquí y ahora este por abrir otro.

- Si, aun no puedo creer que ella y Andrew estén saliendo, más bien no puedo creer que la ex novia de Andrew lo engañara con otro y lita y él terminaran juntos _— respondió bastante feliz mientras que en el fondo de su corazón ella se sentía sola, le faltaba alguien especial._

- Y no te olvides de Rei, quien diría que ella y Nicolás se terminaran casando y ella ahora sea una abogada reconocida en todo Japón.

- Yo sabía que el amor iba a vencer los obstáculos entre ellos _— se ría Mina muy feliz por la felicidad de sus amigos -_ a la gran Mina aino la diosa del amor no se le escapa nada .

- ¿Oye mina? – le preguntó Artemis

- dime Artemis.

- ¿Iras al hospital donde trabaja Amy y Darien?

- ¡Claro que no cómo crees ! ya te he dicho que no quiero preocuparlos por insignificancias

- ¡Hay Mina que haré contigo!

- Quererme y aguantarme _— se rió mientras abrazaba a su mascota._

- Ya hay que dormir mañana tienes cita con el medico _— le recordó._

- Si Artemis buenas noches _— le dio un beso en su cabecita y se acostó en su cama mientras Artemis se acostaba a su lado._

- Buenas noches mina, que descanses.

Artemis se había quedado profundamente dormido ,pero Mina no era capaz de dormir en sus pensamientos estaba aquel chico que se había clavado en lo más profundo de su corazón , a pesar de los años no lo podía olvidar, si bien tenía bastantes pretendientes por su grandiosa belleza , pero ella siempre los rechazaba pues su corazón ya tenía dueño, todas las noches era lo mismo lloraba por la ausencia de su amor sin saber que era de él y sin saber si él la amaba al igual que ella a él , Mina se levantó de la cama con cuidado para no despertar a Artemis y para no perder el equilibrio a causa de las náuseas y los mareos que le estaban dando la lata, se dirigió al balcón a observar las estrellas ,eso la tranquilizaba un poco en especial ver la luna tan brillante.

- Yaten ¿Cómo estarás? ¿Qué estarás haciendo? ¿te estarás acordando de mí como yo de ti? Haaa como desearía que estuvieras aquí – sin darse cuenta le resbalo una lágrima de sus ojos.

Pero lo que la joven no había visto, eran tres estrellas fugaces que habían surcado el cielo en el instante en que ella se dio media vuelta y entró en su habitación, cuando entró se sacó sus zapatillas y se acostó en la cama soñando con esa persona especial.

Mientras tanto en el parque numero diez.

- ¡Seiya, Taiki podrían quitarse de encima pesan mucho ¡–grito su hermano casi sin respiración por el peso de ambos.

-Perdón hermano- se disculpó Seiya - es que todavía nos cuesta el aterrizaje.

- Habla por ti Seiya - se quejo Taiki - yo había aterrizado bien pero tú te nos caíste encima.

- ¡Quisieran hablar menos y levantarse de una maldita vez!

- ¡Perdón Yaten! – se disculparon, mientras ambos se levantaban y dejaban respirar otra vez a su hermano.

- Bueno y me quieren decir hermanos ¿A dónde iremos? , cuestiono Seiya .

- Si es cierto ,nuestro departamento pertenecía a la disquera –respondió un angustiado Yaten.

-No se preocupen chicos, no quería decirles nada , pero hace seis años cuando nos fuimos yo ya había comprado una casa cerca de aquí y aquí traigo las llaves – le respondió Taiki feliz a sus hermanos mientras le enseñaba las llaves de su nueva casa.

- ¡¿Qué?! – gritaron los dos chicos sorprendidos

- ¿Y cuando no lo ibas a decir? – preguntó Seiya mientras se cruzaba de brazos y fingía estar molesto.

- perdón chicos- se rió su hermano- pero es que quería darles una sorpresa .

- ¿Pero como sabias que íbamos a volver a la tierra? Preguntó Yaten .

- No lo sabía, pero cuando vi la casa algo me impulso a comprarla – respondió Taiki a su pregunta.

- quien iba a decirlo pensé que ya era el destino - respondió Seiya bastante sorprendido.

- Menos charla y más acción, quiero conocer el lugar y además estoy cansado fue un largo viaje.

- Si ,Yaten tiene razón será mejor descansar- les anunció Taiki

Así nuestro grupo de hermanos se fueron a descansar, había sido un viaje bastante largo. Cuando llegaron a su casa todos se instalaron en su habitación y se acostaron en sus respectivas camas, pero un joven de ojos verdes y cabello platino no podía dormir ya que estaba pensando en la mujer de sus sueños.

- Ya estoy de vuelta Mina y esta vez para siempre, solo espero que no tengas a alguien más en tu vida, quien diría que tu amor infinito hacia los demás, esas ganas de vivir, esos sueños tan hermosos que tenías me terminarían cautivando hasta el punto de no dejar de pensar en ti todo el tiempo , de terminar perdidamente enamorado de ti, ahora mi corazón te pertenece completamente mi querida Mina.

Y con estos pensamientos, la intriga de saber si Mina habría cumplido sus sueños y el miedo de saber si Mina ya tendría novio, Yaten cayó profundamente dormido en los brazos de Morfeo.

Al día siguiente en la habitación de una hermosa joven ,se sentía su alarma sonar instintivamente haciendo que ella la pagase y se volviera a quedar dormida.

- Mina levántate, ya se pasó la hora, llegaras tarde. Mina… ¡Mina!

- Mina no le hizo caso a los gritos de Artemis, inconscientemente lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas contra su pecho haciendo que él gritase de dolor.

El grito de Artemis había sido tan fuerte ,que la pobre de Mina terminó en el suelo envuelta entre sus sabanas por el susto que había llevado.

¡Mina! ¿Te encuentras bien? – Preguntó angustiado el gatito

- ¡Artemis! - lo regaño-No seas tan "cariñoso" al despertarme quieres, casi me matas del susto.

Perdóname Mina pero es que no te querías levantar, no fue mi intención, ¿Te encuentras bien? – Le preguntó Artemis al ver como Mina se levantaba pero a la hora de levantarse ella piso una de las sabanas con la que estaba envuelta y cayó de nuevo.

- ¡Hay!, no, no estoy bien me duelen las nalgas Artemis - se quejo mientras se tocaba una de sus nalgas y se levantaba del suelo.

- Perdón – le respondió bastante apenada mientras agachaba su cabecita- pero es que ya es tarde y tú no te despertabas, si no te apuras llegaras tarde a la cita.

¡Qué! – gritó desesperada – Mina miró el reloj de su muñeca y se apresuró a arreglarse para poder llegar a tiempo ,pero en su desesperación cayo nuevamente.

- A pesar del tiempo hay algunas cosas que no cambian -dijo Artemis con una gota en su cabeza de resignación

- Adiós Artemis deséame suerte.

- Mucha suerte Mina .

- Gracias – se despidió de él y le dijo que mas tarde se verían.

Mina iba manejando pensativa acerca de sus malestares, estaba muy nerviosa ya que hoy le dirían que era lo que tenía, ya había ido con el doctor una semana antes pero no le quiso decir nada a Artemis para no preocuparlo más, ella tuvo que mentir diciendo lo del estrés y lo volvería a hacer si se enteraba que tenía algo malo y todo para no angustiarlos. Pero terminó pensando en que les iba a contar más adelante su situación, si es que no salían limpios sus estudios médicos después de todo eran sus mejores amigas y más que eso eran como hermanas.

Cuando Mina llegó a su destino estacionó el auto en el parking del hospital , cuando terminó de estacionarse en una de las plazas, apagó el auto y bajo de el , estaba completamente nerviosa se preparaba para lo peor, en ese momento el sonido de su móvil la sacó de sus pensamientos.

- -¿Bueno?

- -¿Mina donde estás?

- -Perdón es que llegare un poco tarde serena – se disculpó

-De pronto escucho al fondo que gritaban.

- -¡Es Mina verdad!

Serena del susto solo se encogió de hombros y temerosa levantó la mano donde tenía el teléfono en dirección a Rei, esta sin siquiera tomar el teléfono le gritó.

-¡Mina! dijiste que me ayudarías en el templo y que llegarías temprano no sabes cuanta gente está reunida aquí ¿sabes cuantas personas he atendido hoy? – se quejo Rei

En un arrebato de furia Rei tiró accidentalmente una escoba haciendo que la pobre de Amy y Lita se tropezaran con esta ,y haciendo que las hojas recién barridas del templo salieran volando regándose por todos lados y cubriéndolas a todas.

Mina con una gran gota en la cabeza solo escuchaba el alboroto, ahora no solo estaba nerviosa por los estudios sino que llegando al templo tenía que atenerse a las consecuencias.

- -De verdad lo lamento es que me surgió algo de improvisto y llegare un poco tarde chicas – se excuso.

- -No te preocupes Mina, te estaremos esperando, solo no tardes tanto porque creo que Rei va a explotar – le respondió Serena en un pequeño susurro para que Rei no escuchara.

- -No te preocupes serena ahí estaré tranquiliza al toro por mi ¿sí?

- -Lo intentaré – se rió Serena.

- -Serena deja de hablar por teléfono y ayúdanos a levantarnos quieres- se quejo , una adolorida Amy la cual estaba debajo de las otras chicas.

- -Ya voy, adiós Mina.

Después de haber tenido esa charla con sus amigas se dirigió a su destinó.

- buenos días señorita – saludó Mina a la enfermera.

- -Buenos días señorita Aino ,el doctor la esta esperando en el consultorio

- - Muchas gracias.

Mina tocó la puerta del consultorio del doctor.

- -Adelante – la invitó a pasar el doctor.

- - Buenos días doctor Tamaki – saludó Mina ,mientras entraba en el consultorio y cerraba la puerta.

- -Señorita aino , buenos días la estaba esperando adelante tome asiento por favor

- -Gracias – le agradeció mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones.

- -Bien como usted sabrá ya me llegaron los resultados y…

**¡chacachachan... leche con pan! bueno hasta aqui la dejo espero que les haya gustado. ¿Que pasara?, ¿que tendra Mina? ¿por que la gallina cruzo la calle? esto y mas en el proximo episodio de luchando por la vida y por nuestro eterno amor.**

**jajajaja sono a novela de misterio bueno espero sus comentarios acepto de todo y nuevamente agradesco infinitamente a mi amiga naiara moon por ayudarme los espero en el proximo espisodio cuidense mucho**


	2. Enfermedad Chapter 2

**HOLA aqui les dejo el capitulo 2 no sin antes mencionar que los personajesson de naoko y solo la historia es mia y agradecimientos a mi beta Naiara Moon **

**_Capítulo 2_**

-Bien como usted sabrá ya me llegaron los resultados y…

-¿y qué?- Preguntó un angustiada Mina.

-Bueno lamento decirle que en su placa salió que usted tiene un tumor en la cabeza en el área donde se alojan todos sus recuerdos

- ¡No puede ser!- grito desesperada comenzando a llorar - pero ¿es operable? – preguntó asustada.

-Si pero la probabilidad de éxito es del 50% y no sabría decirle hasta que momento de su vida recordara si es que llegase a pasar

- ¡Por Dios! – le respondió bastante asustada mientras sus manos comenzaban a temblar.

- La buena noticia es que es un tumor benigno y no maligno así que por ese lado todo va bien. Por lo pronto le haremos más estudios para ver como evoluciona el tumor , dentro de tres meses más o menos ,se le realizara la operación ya que tengo otras operaciones programadas.

-Gracias doctor Tamaki.

-Te daré algunos medicamentos para calmar esas náuseas y el dolor de cabeza.

Se despidió del doctor y salió de la consulta.

Iba caminando por los pasillos como un alma en pena no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando que iba hacer ahora ¿se lo diría a sus amigas? ¿Cómo iban a reaccionar con esta noticia? Con esos pensamientos se dirigió hacia el parking, cuando llegó abrió la puerta de su auto y se introdujo en el cerrando la puerta y comenzando a llorar encima del volante, las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, estaba confundida, todavía seguía sin creer lo que estaba sucediendo, tenía miedo de olvidar aquellos hermosos sueños que había estado realizando, los bellos y tristes momentos de su vida junto a sus amigas, sus hermanas, porque eso eran para ella.

Se estaba acordando de todo lo que había vivido hasta una etapa que ella nunca se había podido olvidar ,en el momento que se acordó de él un fuerte dolor tuvo en su pecho y de nuevo las lágrimas volvieron a correr por sus mejillas.

–Yaten- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar ya que se le hacía un nudo en la garganta de tan solo pensar en él

¿Sería capaz de olvidar a su gran amor? Definitivamente no, y si lo llegaba a olvidar estaba segura que por lo menos su corazón no lo haría porque en su corazón ya tenía tatuado el nombre de su verdadero amor, de pronto un sonido la sacó de su ensoñación, su teléfono estaba sonando, era su amiga Serena ,respiró profundamente y trató de calmarse para que su amiga no se diera cuenta de su tristeza, había actuado en telenovelas y era una de las mejores actrices del momento solo tenía que pensar que estaba actuando y todo sería más fácil.

-¿Qué paso Sere?- cuestiono Mina como si nada, definitivamente actuar en novelas si tenía sus ventajas se dijo a sí misma.

-¿Tardaras mucho en llegar Mina?-preguntó un tanto desesperada

-No ya voy en camino Serena

-ok pero no tardes Mina por que no se por cuánto tiempo más podré soportar los alaridos de Rei

-¡Serena! no soy perro para estar ladrando - gritó furiosa mientras sus amigas trataban de sujetarla para que no estrangulara a Serena.

-Lávate las orejeas más seguido Rei, dije alaridos no ladridos - Respondió burlona haciendo que a Mina le apareciera una gota en su cabeza al otro lado del teléfono.

-¡Ahora veras! -grito Rei, estaba realmente furiosa y como pudo se soltó de Lita y Amy quienes ya no podían retenerla por más tiempo.

- ¡Apresúrate Mina! –alzó la voz agitada y a la vez comenzó a correr para no ser alcanzada por sus amiga.

Las demás chicas comenzaron acorrer detrás de ellas dos, para evitar una desgracia e intentar que no se mataran una a la otra.

- Estaré ahí en 15 minutos Serena no te preocupes –Respondió con una gran sonrisa antes de colgar el teléfono.

Definitivamente sus amigas eran las mejores, estaba segura que nunca la dejarían sola y con el ánimo levantado se dirigió hacia el templo.

Mientras tanto en casa de los three lights Yaten y Taiki estaban tomando su desayuno mientras que esperaban a que Seiya terminara de arreglarse para ir a la disquera a firmar el contrato, ya que Taiki había hablado con su anterior representante para informarle su regreso no sin antes advertirles a los hermanos que el director de la disquera era nuevo y que se cuidaran de él ya que en otras palabras era gay.

-Ya se tardó Seiya no crees – resopló fastidiado de tanto esperar.

-Recuerda que vamos a la disquera, además de que esta en busca de otro amor que si le sea correspondido -respondió burlón Taiki.

-Hablando del rey de Roma- respondió burlón entendiendo a lo que se refería su hermano.

-¿De qué hablan muchachos?- preguntó un curioso Seiya

-De lo hermoso que te estas poniendo para ir a ver al director de la disquera hermano- se rió tratando de molestarlo.

- Si hablábamos de lo galán que te estas poniendo para ligarte al jefe-continuó Taiki riéndose de su hermano.

-Muy graciosos chicos, tendré que irme a cambiar de ropa si así me veo tan sexy - respondió sarcásticamente enseñando su figura y haciendo que sus hermanos se rieran aún más de él.

-Es broma hermano- le respondió Taiki divertido limpiándose las lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

-Si Seiya no te enojes, qué te parece si guardamos el secreto de ligarte al jefe para que los medios no te lo ahuyenten –respondió burlón su otro hermano , haciendo que una vez más estallaran de risa los dos y se tumbaran al piso agarrándose la barriga.

-¡ya basta chicos! Esto no es gracioso y ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde- respondió Seiya bastante enojado por la actitud de sus hermanos.

Salió de la casa seguido de Yaten y Taiki que aún continuaban burlándose de él.

Mientras tanto en el templo Hikawa.

-Mina ya se tardó demasiado no creen- preguntó Rei un poco angustiada.

- si es cierto, oye Serena segura que te dijo que llegaba en 15 min - de esta vez preguntó Lita preocupada mirando a su amiga que estaba sentada a su lado.

-Estoy segura ella me dijo eso -Respondió Serena apunto del llanto

- Esto es extraño chicas me preocupa demasiado ya han pasado 3 horas y no contesta el teléfono ni el comunicador.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo Lita y además me preocupa su salud- respondió Rei un tanto preocupada.

-¿De qué hablas?- preguntó nerviosa Serena temiendo que sus sospechas fueran ciertas.

- Serena no me digas que no te has dado cuenta de que últimamente Mina no ha comido bien- preguntó Lita

-Si a decir verdad si la he visto, además de que no ha comido bien se ha visto pálida y se agarra mucho la cabeza - respondió serena comprobando sus sospechas

-Esto sí que es extraño ¿qué le estará pasando?- preguntó Amy

-Tranquilícense chicas acuérdense que Mina es una persona famosa ahora- dijo luna intentando de tranquilizar a las chicas, pero alcanzó a ver a Artemis algo preocupado.

-¿Tu sabes algo Artemis?- preguntó Luna viéndolo intensamente.

-La verdad si pero no puedo decirles nada chicas- respondió Artemis agachando su cabecita apenado y preocupado al recordar la promesa que le hizo a Mina de no decir nada.

-¡Como que no nos puedes decir nada! ¿Quién nos dirá entonces? – alzó la voz Rei un poco alterada, pero lo que ellas no sabían es que toda su conversación había sido escuchada por alguien.

-Yo contestare la pregunta.

En la puerta se encontraba Mina con indicios de haber estado llorando debido a lo que escuchó hace unos instantes.

-¡Mina! –gritaron sus amigas y los gatitos corriendo hacia ella y abrazándola efusivamente al verla de esa manera.

-Nos tenías muy preocupadas Mina ¿dónde estabas? – inquirió preocupada.

-¿Por qué llegaste tan tarde? –preguntó Lita separándose de ella y cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Y porque no contestabas el teléfono ni el comunicador?- esta vez preguntó Rei

-Creo que nos debes una buena explicación Mina –Amy se separó de ella igual que Lita y la miró de arriba abajo esperando una respuesta.

-Perdónenme chicas no era mi intención preocuparlas ¿podemos pasar? quisiera decirles algo muy importante -preguntó un tanto triste y seria al mismo tiempo ,haciendo que sus amigas se angustiaran más así que para no hacerla esperar y aclarar sus dudas se sentaron a escucharla.

-Bueno Mina nos quieres decir de una vez que es lo que te pasa por que ni creas que no nos hemos dado cuenta que últimamente te ves fatal –se cruzó de brazos una impaciente Rei esperando la respuesta de su amiga.

-Si porque Artemis nos dijo que no nos podía decir nada al respecto.

-Si Mina Lita tiene razón, nos estas preocupando demasiado recuerda que estas en confianza, somos como hermanas – le recordó una angustiada Amy.

-Por favor chicas calma, -las calmó Serena- ¿cómo quieren que les conteste si ni siquiera la dejan hablar?

-Perdón- se disculparon todas excepto Serena y Mina.

-Ahora si Mina puedes continuar- le anunció Serena.

-Gracias, bueno comenzare por el principio hace dos semanas aproximadamente comencé a sentirme mal trataba de disimularlo para no preocuparlas pero al parecer se dieron cuenta, al principio pensé que era estrés pero estos malestares continuaron así que decidí ir al doctor la semana pasada.

-Pero Mina porque me mentiste diciendo que apenas irías hoy- cuestiono Artemis.

-Por favor Artemis no la interrumpas –refunfuño Luna un tanto molesta.

-Perdón, continua-dijo Artemis apenado por alzar la voz e interrumpir

-Bueno como les decía fui al doctor la semana pasada y me dijo que por los síntomas que había estado sintiendo no podría ser estrés sino algún problema ligado a mi cerebro, así que me mando a hacerme unas tomografías y estudios de sangre y me dijo que me preparara para lo peor- respondió con la vista gacha y con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Las chicas no podían creer lo que Mina les decía e incluso creían que era una de sus tantas bromas, pero al ver la seriedad en ella y lo angustiada que se encontraba se dieron cuenta que no mentía.

-Perdóname Artemis pero no quería decirles nada para no angustiarlos quería estar segura de lo que tenía para así decirles con seguridad –comenzó a llorar y tapó su rostro con sus manos.

-Y cuando te dan los resultados- preguntó Amy derramando unas lágrimas.

- Hoy me los entregaron, cuando Sere se comunicó conmigo en la mañana yo estaba a punto de entrar consulta.

-Pero cuando yo te volví a hablar no te oí mal - preguntó Serena dudosa de lo que decía

- Bueno Serena al ser actriz estaba actuando pero mi alma por dentro estaba destrozada – lloraba entre lágrimas

-¿Y qué es lo que salió en tus estudios médicos?- preguntó Lita.

-Bueno el doctor me dijo que en la tomografía salió que tengo un tumor en la cabeza alojado precisamente en el área donde se alojan todos mis recuerdos y que la probabilidad de que no pierda mis recuerdos es del 50 % -comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente por más que trato de controlarse para evitar que la vieran así no lo logró, estaba realmente asustada cuando de pronto sintió que todos la abrazaban.

-Realmente lo siento chicas, lamento no haber dicho nada de verdad perdónenme por decírselos hasta ahora- seguía llorando mientras sus amigas la consolaban y le daban ánimos para seguir adelante.

-No estás sola Mina- le recordó Serena abrazándola.

-Nosotros te apoyaremos en todo- ahora fue Rei quién le dio sus ánimos y le dijo que nunca estaría sola.

-Y no tienes por qué disculparte, no hay nada que perdonar- la volvió abrazar Amy mientras unas lágrimas corrían de sus ojos.

-Porque tú eres nuestra amiga y más que amiga eren nuestra familia- lloraba Lita al lado de sus amigas recordándole que era como su hermana.

-Y como tal somos y seremos tu apoyo- Se acercó a ella una hermosa gatita de color negro con una media luna en su frente.

-Si tú caes nosotros estaremos siempre a tu lado para ayudarte a ponerte de pie todas las veces que sean necesarias- le recordó su fiel acompañante acercándose a ella y subiéndose a su regazo.

-Además cuando estés pelona te compraremos pelucas- intento animarla Rei para que se riera un poco y no lloraba más, haciendo que todas se rieran un poco.

- Muchas gracias chicas no sé qué haría sin ustedes- las abrazó de nuevo a todas mientras se limpiaban las lágrimas.

-pero todavía no nos dices por que llegaste tan tarde- volvió a preguntar Serena.

-Bueno lo que pasa es que fui a buscar mi medicamento y como nada más traía unos lentes de sol no pude pasar desapercibida por unos fans, a la hora de salir provocando que un gran grupo de fans se acercaran a pedirme autógrafos y fotografías.

- Bueno después de todo eres una estrella reconocida- dijo Lita orgullosa de su amiga

-Quien iba a pensar que aparte de ser cantante eres actriz –respondió Rei.

-Al fin tu sueño se está cumpliendo Mina –le recordó su gatito.

-Hay chicas no es para tanto, por cierto Serena como has estado –preguntó Mina acercándose a Serena para tocar su poco abultado vientre

-Muy bien Mina aunque al parecer a Rini no le agrada la idea de dormir por las noches-respondió Serena bastante feliz al recordar como su Darien la consentía en todo.

-¿Y cómo van los antojos?-preguntó Lita quien observaba lo tierna que se veía su amiga con su embarazo de cinco meses.

-He tenido muchos pero Darien siempre me los consiente- respondió Serena riendo al recordar como Darien se para a las dos o tres de la madrugada, para cumplir con los antojos de sus dos grandes amores como siempre les dice.

-Serena no se te olvide que el lunes tienes cita conmigo para checar como va todo- le recordó Amy la cual se hacía cargo del embarazo de su amiga.

-No te preocupes Amy ahí estaré.

Y así todas estuvieron platicando durante el resto del día ya que debido a sus profesiones casi no tenían tiempo de convivir, solo los fines de semana. Al caer el atardecer Mina se despidió de ellas, subió al coche sin Artemis porque él quiso quedarse con Luna, se dirigió al parque ya que quería pensar un poco y distraerse, se estacionó y bajo de su auto para disponerse a caminar, mientras al otro lado del parque estaba Yaten caminando ya que quería distraerse después de haber tenido un día pesado ya que el director de la disquera no había dejado de verlos a los tres y giñarles el ojo de vez en cuando a sus hermano y a él.

Estaban los dos caminando distraídos cada quien con sus pensamientos cuando Mina sintió un fuerte choque en la frente cayendo estrepitosamente en el suelo.

-¡Porque no te fijas por dónde vas! -dijeron los dos enojados por el doloroso impacto pero al alzar la vista se encontraron con quien menos habían imaginado.

-¡¿Yaten?! -preguntó Mina desconcertada e incrédula a lo que sus ojos veían creía que estaba alucinando debido al golpazo que recibió en la frente.

-¡¿Mina?! – preguntó Yaten aturdido aún por el choque, pero feliz al ver por fin a su adorado tormento

**chan chan chan bueno hasta aqui el capitulo 2 espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo quiro agradecer a todos mis lectores incluyendo a los silenciosos**

**Naiara Moon: gracias por todo tu auxilio amiga no que hari sin ti jeje y no te preocupes todo mundo comete errores si no veme a mi jajaja**

**usako-chiva-T: te agradesco amiga espero que no te hayas quedado sin uñas**

**Lizquin: gracias a ti tambien de verdad espero que tus dudas quedaran resueltas**

**y si quieren pueden buscarme en facebook como Magguie Aino**

**bueno hasta la proxima besos y abrasos desde mi México,nos seguimos leyendo**


	3. Un encuentro inolvidable Chapter 3

**HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES PUES AQUI POR FIN REPORTANDOME YA SE, YA SE, ME TARDE MAS DE LA CUENTA PERO ES QUE HACERSE CARGO DE UNA CASA NO ES FACIL DIGAMOS QUE MI MAMA Y MI PAPA DAN EL DINERO PARA GASTO DE LA CASA Y YO HAGO TODO LO DEMAS, HAGO DE COMER, LIMPIO LA CASA, LE DOY DE COMER A MIS ANIMALITOS Y SON BASTANTITOS, RIEGO EL HUERTO Y CUANDO ES HORA DE PAGAR DEUDAS YO BOY AL BANCO , Y ES MUCHO TRABAJO ME QUITA MUCHO TIEMPO PERO YA LES TRAJE EL CAPITULO Y POR HABERME TARDADO LO HICE UN POCO MAS LARGO, ASI QUE SIN MAS CHARLA Y MAS ACCION LES TRIGO AQUÍ EL TERCER CAPITULO NO SIN ANTES AGRADECER A MI QUERIDA BETA MI AMIGA NAIARA MOON.**

**NOTA: LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON SON DE LA GRAN NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA.**

**CAPITULO 3**

-¡¿Yaten?! -preguntó Mina desconcertada e incrédula a lo que sus ojos veían creía que estaba alucinando debido al golpazo que recibió en la frente.

-¡¿Mina?! – preguntó Yaten aturdido aún por el choque, pero feliz al ver por fin a su adorado tormento.

Los dos se veían fijamente a los ojos estaban sorprendidos pero la que más sorprendida estaba era la joven de caballos dorados, no lo podía creer era imposible pero lo estaba viendo y estaba segurísima que él que estaba frente a ella era Yaten, porque el dolor en su frente y en la parte trasera de su anatomía se lo corroboraban, no podía ser una simple ilusión o un juego de su mente o ¿Si? No definitivamente no.

-¿En realidad eres tú Yaten? ¿No eres un producto de mi imaginación verdad? - preguntó aún incrédula Mina.

-Hola Mina ¿Cómo has estado?, si soy yo y no, no soy producto de tu imaginación - sonrió el joven.

-Perdóname Yaten pero es que se me hace increíble verte. Yo he estado bien gracias – respondió alegremente y a la vez sorprendida .

No podía creerlo de la emoción hasta se le había olvidado el dolor y ni siquiera le dio importancia el gran chichón que le había salido en la frente producto del golpe, pero de pronto se le borró esa sonrisa de su rostro cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el joven, que se sorprendió al verla sonriendo muy alegremente por un instante y de repente se le borrara esa sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Pasa algo Mina? –inquirió preocupado.

-Dime algo Yaten y quiero que seas muy honesto-preguntó pálida, seria y temeros a la vez.

-¿Qué cosa? – preguntó Yaten aún más nervioso nunca la había visto así con el rostro desencajado, él sabía que Mina era una joven segura y sin temores y siempre afrontaba con valentía todo, además de ser muy alegre y extrovertida y al verla así no ayudaba en nada a sus nervios y a su intriga, que es lo que le preguntaría se dijo así mismo.

-Ustedes…están…bueno…porque…- decía Mina y claramente no lograba articular palabra alguna, estaba muy nerviosa el verlo a él ahí quería decir que sus hermanos también lo estaban y la última vez que estuvieron ahí fue porque galaxia había destruido su planeta y habían venido por su princesa, estaba realmente temerosa ya que si estaban aquí era porque tal vez algún nuevo enemigo había surcado y tendrían que luchar otra vez, no es que tuviera miedo, lo que realmente la asustaba era no poder ayudar a sus amigas y a ellos por la difícil situación en la que se encontraba.

Yaten solo la veía nervioso y realmente angustiado, estaba esperando pacientemente su pregunta su silencio lo ponía aún más ansioso.

-Dime Mina que quieres saber, me estas poniendo nervioso.

Mina trato de calmarse, tomó un poco de aire y respiró profundamente, pensando en las palabras que utilizaría.

-¿Todo está bien en su planeta? ¿Hay algún enemigo en él?

Yaten al escucharla se calmó y comenzó a reírse ya que la cara de Mina era indescriptible lo había hecho hasta sudar.

Mina al verlo alzó una ceja en clara desaprobación y esperando su respuesta ya que nunca pensó que él se burlaría de esa forma de ella, estaba hablando muy enserio y él solo se reía de ella. _ «_Esto sí que es el colmo_»_ pensó.

-Perdón Mina no era mi intención burlarme de ti es solo que estabas tan seria y nerviosa que hasta me habías contagiado-intento calmarse para no reírse delante de ella.

-Estoy hablando en serio Yaten contéstame- alzó la voz poniendo sus brazos en jarra y molesta con la actitud del platinado.

Colocó sus manos sobre los hombros de Mina y mirándola fijamente le dijo.

- Puedes estar tranquila Mina, de hecho nuestra princesa nos dejó venir a la tierra y esta vez para siempre.

-¿De verdad? - preguntó alegremente.

Estaba tan feliz en esos momentos que la alegría no le cabía en el pecho, eso solo significaba una cosa el amor de su vida estaría cerca de ella, tendría la oportunidad para poder conquistar el corazón del joven de ojos verdes.

-Si de verdad te lo digo Mina no miento, pero que tal si charlamos un poco mientras nos comemos un helado ¿qué dices? – preguntó él mirándola a su lindo rostro.

-¡Claro! ¡No tienes ni por que preguntarlo! Pero…

La interrumpió.

-¿Pero? –preguntó él.

-Deberíamos levantarnos primero ¿No crees?- le recordó la joven mientras se reían ya que ninguno de los dos se habían levantado del suelo.

-Sí creo que si –se rió.

En el momento que Yaten se levantó le tendió su mano a Mina muy caballerosamente para ayudarle a levantarse, en el momento que la joven tomó su mano sintió una pequeña pero efectiva corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciendo que sintiera de pronto un millón de mariposas revoloteando traviesamente en su estómago haciendo que sus nervios se dispararan empezándole a hacer una mala jugada.

Yaten había sentido exactamente lo mismo a la hora del contacto pero los nervios lo dominaron, haciendo que levantase a Mina con más fuerza de la requerida y ambos quedaran viéndose fijamente a sus ojos ,tan cerca que de lejos podría verse claramente como un beso.

Los dos se quedaron frente a frente y sus ojos no pudieron evitar el contacto mutuo, tratando de capturar el momento, deseando que nunca terminara esa sensación ya que era simplemente fantástica, poco a poco podía sentir que sus corazones se llenaban de júbilo después de haber estado seis largos años llenos pero de soledad cada uno podía sentir que la felicidad los inundaba, podían sentir el calor de su rostro, y la respiración del otro de igual manera, sus corazones latían con tal intensidad que los dos temían ser escuchados por el otro, estaban ambos tan concentrados en sus miradas que ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que seguían agarrados de las manos.

-Gra…gracias - fue lo primero que logró decir, aún estaba hipnotizada por la mirada penetrante de Yaten.

-No…hay de que -dijo con voz profunda cerca de los labios de su amado tormento.

-¿Vamos por el helado? - preguntó sonrojada y tragando en seco, en estos momentos es cuando ella agradecía la escasa luz así Yaten no la vería de ese modo.

-Vamos – respondió sonrojado agarrándola de la mano.

Ambos jóvenes se dirigieron a la heladería aún tomados de las manos, mientras caminaban , Mina no podía disimular la enorme alegría que estaba sintiendo en estos precisos momentos, la estrella que había robado su corazón estaba de regreso, a su lado y lo mejor de todo para siempre pero sentía tantos nervios que creía que hace unos instantes no podría contenerse pero afortunadamente lo logró, si por ella hubiera sido lo habría besado en ese instante pero logro contenerse a tiempo, ella conocía perfectamente el carácter de Yaten hasta podría asegurar que era pariente de él Grinch y la última vez que estuvo haciendo el casting para hacerse famosa y cumplir su sueño hace seis años se lo había demostrado más que nunca, a ninguna chica le habría gustado que alguien la hubiera tratado así , pero ella era diferente y lo afronto con valentía , ahora lo que menos quería era que él se disgustara con ella, por ahora quería disfrutar ese momento con él, ella estaba tan distraída que hasta se le había olvidado el motivo por el cual estaba en el parque.

Cuando estaban a punto de llegar ,Mina se dio cuenta que podrían reconocerla así que sin que Yaten se diera cuenta, tomo sus lentes oscuros poniéndolos en los ojos ,y de su chaqueta sacó una gorra blanca poniéndosela en su cabello para no ser reconocida antes de entrar a la heladería.

-Buenas noches en que puedo servirle - Preguntó una joven vendedora.

Al parecer Mina si había pasado desapercibida nadie la había reconocido, definitivamente el día de mañana le agradecería a Lita por habérsela prestado.

-Buenas noches, nos puede dar dos helados por favor –pidió el joven platinado a la vendedora.

-Claro ¿De qué sabor los van a querer?

-El mío de chocolate por favor ¿Y tú de que lo vas a querer Mina? - preguntó volteándose hacia ella y sorprendiéndose al verla con unas lentes de sol y una gorra.

-El mío de vainilla por favor - respondió rápidamente evitando así un comentario de Yaten ,lo que menos quería ahora era ser descubierta.

-Aquí tienen – les entregó los helados a cada uno.

-Gracias –agradeció el platinado.

En el momento que quiso sacar su dinero se dio cuenta que ambos permanecían agarrados de las manos, sonrojados de soltaron rápidamente volteando sus rostros hacia otro lado , con un leve sonrojo por lo sucedido buscó su cartera y le pagó a la dependienta que no podía contener la risa pero lo tenía que hacer aunque por dentro no dejaba de burlarse de la situación de los jóvenes.

Los dos aun sonrojados por lo sucedido se fueron juntos en busca de un lugar lejano ,ya que Mina no quería estar cerca de las personas y eso hizo que Yaten sospechara de ella, pero esperaría a que estuvieran solos para preguntarle.

Cuando él tomo asiento en una banca enfrente del lago junto a Mina se dedicó a observarla atentamente, esta noche se veía hermosa, ella estaba disfrutando de su helado muy gustosamente mientras se dedicaba a ver el lago, _ «_definitivamente hermosa_»_ pensaba Yaten.

Estos seis años le habían sentado muy bien a la joven rubia, Yaten estaba encantado con su belleza, esos ojos azules lo habían hipnotizado a sobremanera hace un rato ya había estado a punto de besarla, quería probarlos, quería sentir sus labios junto a los suyos y se preguntaba si sería maravilloso su primer beso , pero no podía simplemente lanzarse así a lo tonto, no podía arriesgarse de esa manera, ¿Y si ella ya tenia novio? Esa era la pregunta más importante para él, si así llegaba a ser entonces el los dejaría estar juntos jamás podría interferir en su felicidad, porque para él esa no era una buena solución además él la amaba con todo su ser su corazón ya le pertenecía y si ella era feliz él también lo sería, aunque eso significara que su corazón sufriera por no ser el dueño del corazón de Mina de su pequeño tormento como el solía decirle, pero ¿Y si mina no tenía novio? Cuando Yaten se hizo esa pregunta no pudo evitar que una gran sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro y su corazón saltara de alegría, si Mina estaba libre entonces le demostraría cuanto la amaba y le confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos, lucharía incansablemente para que ella se enamorara de él, pero lo que estos dos no sabían es que esta noche, los dos darían un paso importante para unir sus corazones.

-Yaten - le habló con curiosidad.

-Sí que pasa Mina - preguntó un poco aturdido.

-¿Por qué no te comes tu helado? Se te está derritiendo – preguntó con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿He? A si es que estaba un poco distraído.

-Oye Mina ¿Por qué te pusiste los lentes y la gorra cuando estábamos con la vendedora?-preguntó curioso.

-Bueno… a decir verdad… yo ahora soy… famosa- respondió nerviosa y agachando la mirada avergonzada.

-¡Enserio! Eso es increíble Mina y cuéntame ¿Cómo paso? – exclamó feliz.

-Gracias te voy a contar, después del concurso donde estuviste de juez pase a la eliminatoria y resulte al final la ganadora, así que como era de esperarse Taku Yamorobochi me compuso una canción así que empecé a ser conocida, recibí muchas ofertas de trabajo en novelas y como vieron que era muy talentosa pues me llovieron ofertas para comerciales importantes, películas he incluso soy una cantautora reconocida - dijo orgullosa de sí misma ya que en verdad se había esforzado mucho por cumplir su sueño.

-Así que estas cumpliendo tu sueño después de todo – la miró orgulloso, él mismo había sido testigo de su gran esfuerzo y el verla ahora así de feliz lo contagiaba.

-Y dime Mina ¿Hay alguien en tu vida? ¿Tienes novio? - preguntó con cautela tratando de disimular su miedo ante la posible respuesta.

-Pues ahora que lo dices no, no tengo novio - respondió Mina más roja que una fresa.

- Ah -solo pudo decir eso, ya que de la felicidad que sentía en esos momentos no pudo decir otra cosa.

Ah solo eso se preguntaba Mina algo molesta por la respuesta ,así que se levantó abruptamente de su asiento, haciendo que Yaten se sorprendiera por su actitud y se levantara de igual manera.

-¿Pasa algo Mina? - preguntó preocupado.

-No nada – respondió molesta.

Los dos estaban de frente viéndose mutuamente, cuando Mina trato de irse tropezó con algo , ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos y tirando su helado se cubrió la cara instintivamente para recibir el impacto pero este nunca llego, Yaten la tenía fuertemente abrazada de la cintura, él joven al ver que esta se iba a caer soltó su helado haciendo que callera también al suelo solo para poder alcanzarla y que no se lastimase.

Los dos seguían inclinados Mina volteo a verlo y sus ojos inevitablemente hicieron contacto nuevamente, viéndose fijamente él uno al otro como leyendo sus almas. Ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones cerca, sus corazones latían tan fuerte que parecía que se les saldría del pecho, sus miradas eran penetrantes y a la luz de la luna los dos fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que.

Continuara…..

**CHA CHAN CHAN, YA SE, YA SE SOY MALA ¿QUE PASARARA EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO? ¿YATEN Y MINA SE HARAN NOVIOS?¿SE COMPRARAN OTRO HELADO?¿MI PERRO SEGUIRA PERSIGUIEDOSE LA COLA? TODO ESTO Y MAS ENEL PROXIMO CAPITULO DE "LUCHANDO PORLA VIDA Y POR NUESTRO ETERNO AMOR"**

**BUENO AQUÍ ESTA EL CAPI ESPERO QUE LO HAYAN DISFRUTADO ME COSTO UN POQUITIN PERO YA ESTA QUIERO AGRADECER A TODOS MIS LECTORES SILENCIOSOS Y TAMBIEN A **

**USAKO-CHIVA-T: GRACIAS POR LEER EL FIC SOLO ESPERO QUE LAS UÑAS SE TE RECUPEREN DE NUEVO POR QUE CREO QUE HASTA TE BOY A PRESTAR LAS MIAS JEJEJE**

**NAIARA MOON: AMIGA MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODO AMIGA PS AQUÍ ESTA Y CREO QUE TU SABRAS PRIMERO QUE PASARA JEJEJE ESPERO Y ESTES DISFRUTANDO MUCHO TUS VACACIONES AMIGA DIVERTETE VALE**

**Y A TODOS LO QUE QUIERAN SEGUIRME EN FACEBOOK ESTOY COMO MAGGUIE AINO **

**HASTA LA PROXIMA CUIDENSE MUCHO Y NO SE LES OLVIDE ENVIARME REVIEWS SALE SE LOS AGRADECERE MUCHO Y TAMBIEN COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS. Y HAGAN SU TAREA, SE PORTAN BIEN Y SI NO ME INVITAN JAJAJA BESOS :D**


	4. confeciones y sospechas

**hola mis queridos lectores pues ya estoy aquí devuelta con a otra actualización después de un largo tiempo ya hasta le estaban saliendo telarañas a este fic verdad jejeje perdón por la demora pero estuve muy ocupada pero ya esta aquí es corto pero se sorprenderan jejeje les quiero decir que mi queridisima Beta Niara Moon esta de vacaciones asi que este capi lo hice sin beta si tengo errores ortográficos aganmelo saber asi que ya que esta de vacaciones se lo dedico y recuperate de tu brazo amiga asi que sin mas les dejo este capitulo .**

**los personejes no me pertenecen son propiedad de Naoko Takeuchi y la historia solo es mia**

Capitulo 4

Los dos estaban de frente viéndose mutuamente, cuando Mina trato de irse tropezó con algo, ella solo pudo cerrar los ojos y tirando su helado se cubrió la cara instintivamente para recibir el impacto pero este nunca llego, Yaten la tenía fuertemente abrazada de la cintura, él joven al ver que esta se iba a caer soltó su helado haciendo que callera también al suelo solo para poder alcanzarla y que no se lastimase.

Los dos seguían inclinados Mina volteo a verlo y sus ojos inevitablemente hicieron contacto nuevamente, viéndose fijamente él uno al otro como leyendo sus almas. Ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones cerca, sus corazones latían tan fuertes que parecía que se les saldría del pecho, sus miradas eran penetrantes y a la luz de la luna los dos fueron acercando sus rostros hasta que inevitablemente los dos hicieron contacto con sus labios haciendo de este un beso tímido y tierno a la vez.

Mina ala sentir los labios de su amado perdió la noción del tiempo , sintió desde el interior de su estómago infinidad de mariposas revolotear y hasta podía jurar y perjurar que estaba viendo fuegos artificiales a su alrededor, ese baso es lo que había estado soñando por mucho tiempo y ahora que lo estaba viviendo en carne propia no dejaba de pensar que tal vez todo esto era un simple sueño, además de que era este su primer beso y lo mejor de todo era el real no el actuado y eso la hacía sentir más que feliz sentía que estaba volando y tocando el cielo realmente se sentía dichosa.

Lo primero que Yaten experimento fueron muchos nervios y más al sentir los labios de Mina sobre los suyos pero poco a poco sintió una sensación de alivio y su corazón no paraba de latir rápidamente a causa de la emoción que estaba sintiendo, hasta el mismo sentía que sufriría un colapso tan solo de la infinita alegría que sentía en esos instante y la causa era que Mina le estaba correspondiendo con dulzura y timidez el solo se dejó llevar tratando de disfrutar al máximo este maravilloso momento todo a su alrededor desapareció por completo y lo único que podía sentir era el dulce sabor a cereza seguido de un sabor salino de los labios de su amada, "_espera un momento"_ se dijo así mismo "¿_salino_?" poco a poco se separo de Mina y a pesar de haber muy poca luz pudo ver que ella estaba llorando y eso lo hizo sentirse el peor monstruo de todos.

-Perdóname Mina no debí de haberte besado si tu consentimiento perdóname por favor "Dios" soy un bruto perdóname de verdad lo siento mucho, entiendo si no quieres volverme a ver de verdad discúlpame- decía Yaten mientras desviaba la vista hacia un lado.

Mina al ver como se disculpaba incansablemente y movía la cabeza hacia un lado tan solo porque la vio llorar de alegría decidida tomo el rostro de Yaten entre sus manos haciendo que el la viera a los ojos nuevamente y antes de que pudiera decir algo más ella le dio un beso en el cual le plasmo todos esos sentimientos que había estado guardando desde el fondo de su corazón desde hace ya 6 años.

Mientras tanto en el templo se encontraban las chicas y los pequeños gatitos conversando sobre lo sucedido con Mina hace unas cuantas horas.

-No puedo creer que nuestra querida Mina este pasando por esto- decía Serena triste mientras los demás la veían.

-Si es cierto y ahora que está cumpliendo uno de sus más grandes sueños le sucede esto-dijo lita

-y lo pero de todo es que se ve que esta destrozada, pero quiere aparentar lo contrario, ¿Le vieron la mirada?, Nunca la había visto así- dijo Rei

- es comprensible chicas si yo estuviera en su lugar, mi mayor temor seria olvidar a las personas que más quiero en este mundo y más sabiendo que podía olvidar para siempre al amor de mi vida, además yo ya la he visto así una vez chicas y me destroza el corazón nada mas de recordarlo- dijo Serena nuevamente haciendo que las demás quedaran intrigadas con lo último que dijo su amiga

-Oye serena ¿Cuando fue eso y porque?– pregunto lita curiosa mientras los demás estaban a la expectativa menos el pequeño Artemis y Luna, Artemis se subió en las piernas de Serena en apoyo a ella ya que también él la había así antes

Serena entonces les relato la historia que Mina le había contado a ella cuando la amiga de Mina se convirtió en un demonio (capítulo 42 para los que no se acuerdan) y el como ella la había visto llorar ese día y al siguiente en el que su amiga se regresara a Londres.

-No puedo creerlo pobre Mina- dijo Rei

-Si pobre y ahora con lo que está pasando ahora – dijo Lita preocupada

-Animo chicas si Mina las ve de esa forma se pondrá más triste aun además si llegara a perder la memoria ahí estaremos con ella para recordarle los hermosos y tristes momentos que hemos pasado junto a ella.

- si chicas Luna tiene razón conozco muy bien a Mina y se cómo se pondría si las ve así de tristes- dijo Artemis

-¡Muy bien! Vamos a demostrarle a nuestra amiga cuanto la apoyamos en estos momentos tan difíciles- dijo animadamente Serena.

-¡Si! Dijeron todos los presentes

-¿Amy? Porque estas así de distante tu no eres así ¿Qué pasa?- dijo Rei con algo de preocupación haciendo que todos voltearan a verla

- Discúlpenme lo que pasa es que…hay algo que me intriga- dijo algo dudosa de contarles ya que no quería arruinar su momento de felicidad

-No te lo guardes dinos que es lo que te tiene así de angustiada- dijo lita

-Lo que pasa es que creo o más bien aseguró es que Mina no nos contó todo lo que padece algo nos está ocultando y estoy más que segura que lo hizo para no preocuparnos más- dijo Amy con una mano sobre su barbilla como tratando de recordar algún caso similar.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no nos dijo todo?-pregunto Serena

-Bueno lo que pasa es que cuando aún estaba estudiando vimos casos similares al de Mina y…

-¿Y qué?- dijeron todos al unísono

-Solo les dire que en los peores casos los resultados no son muy alentadores ya que han salido sin vida algunos pacientes- dijo Amy con pesar y agachando la mirada cominza a llorar mientras que los demás se quedan impactados.

En el parque…

Yaten se encontraba anonadado viendo como Mina se separaba lentamente de el mientra se llevaba una mano a su boca como no creyendo aun lo que acababa de hacer.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que… fue lo único que pudo decir Yaten

Mina lo tomo de las manos y viéndolo fijamente le dice

-Yaten ¿Quieres ser mi novio?

** chan chan chan hasta aqui les dejo el capitulo quiero agradecerles a todos por darse una pasadita por aca y a los que no dejan reviews dejenme unos por que la verdad eso me anima mas a seguir adelante y agradesco a todos los que me dejan reviews despues paso los agradecimientos por que no me da tiempo de darlos ahorita ya que me escape y debo volver para regularizar a mis primas jejeje y ya saben diganme que les parecio, oye naiara moon voy mejorando o voy empeorando jejeje aganmelo saber si hasta la proxima y ya saben coman frutas y verduras, se portan bien y si se portan mal me avisan para apoyarlos jejejeje me pueden buscar en facebook como Magguie Aino ahora si ** **bye besitos**


	5. Chapter 5 Dudas

**__****HOLA SI YASE YA SE EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR LO HICE MUY CORTO Y ADEMAS ME TARDE UNA ETERNIDAD EN ACTUALIZAR DE RODILLAS LES PIDO QUE ME PERDONEN PERO PARA RECOMENZARLOS ESTE CAPITÚLO SI ESTA MAS LARGO JEJEJE AGRADEZCO INFINITAMENTE A MI QUERIDA BETA NAIARA MOON QUIEN ME HA AYUDADO HASTA AHORA Y TAMBIEN Agradesco a Adileyne QUIEN ME DIO UNAS IDEAS CUANDO DE PLANO NO SE ME OCURRIA NADA Y SIN MAS BLA BLA BLA BLA LOS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO**

_**LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON NO ME PERTENECEN SI NO A LA GRANDIOSA NAOKO TAKEUCHI SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA **_

**_Capítulo 5_**

Yaten se encontraba totalmente impactado, acaso ¿Había escuchado bien? pero por supuesto que había escuchado bien no estaba sordo ¿O sí? no definitivamente no, había escuchado a Mina, su adorado tormento preguntarle si quería ser su novio y bueno como decirlo... ¡sí!, si quería ser su novio y tan solo de imaginarse así mismo caminando por las calles agarrado de la mano de su verdadero y único amor, hacía que su alma se regocijara de felicidad y su corazón estallara de alegría.

Mina al ver que Yaten no decía nada y solo se encontraba de pie como hipnotizado sin ninguna expresión en su rostro , dedujo que tal vez no debió de haber abierto la boca, ¿Qué tal si Yaten la rechazaba? o peor aún que por hacer esa pregunta él no quisiera verla jamás ella ,sabía perfectamente cuál era la personalidad del así que con ese último pensamiento su corazón sintió una tristeza infinita ,agacho la mirada y sin que pudiera evitarlo sintió como una lagrima comenzaba a surcar su delicado rostro y al darse cuenta que no podría contener más el llanto le dio la espalda a Yaten ,sin que ella pudiera percibir como a él se le formaba una sonrisa en su rostro, al ver como Mina le daba la espalda reaccionó se acercó a ella, le toco el hombro y decidió responderle a su pregunta.

- Mina, discúlpame si no te he dado una respuesta. Es que me has tomado desprevenido.

Mina no quería girar su rostro para que no la viera llorar de la manera que lo estaba haciendo pero aun así respondió.

- No te preocupes, debes de pensar que soy una desubicada. Es que no sé…- La pobre de Mina no sabía ni que decir, tampoco quería decirle palabras duras que lo fueran a lastimar y la verdad no se lo perdonaría ni ella misma.

- Sobre la pregunta.-la voz de Yaten sonaba seria y juguetona.

– Claro que me gustaría ser tu novio. Yo pensaba pedírtelo, la verdad es que sí que eres una mujer muy especial e impredecible. Me has tomado por sorpresa – girándola, ella lo abrazo y no puedo evitar soltar el llanto que tenía reprimido aun – lo siento, no llores – sintiéndose muy mal – no debí esperar, que te hicieras una película en tu cabecita loca – Yaten se separó un poco de ella, percibiendo las lágrimas de Mina tomo el mentón de ella y viéndola fijamente acercó a su rostro para darle un dulce, tierno y casto beso a Mina, sin dudas ni temores por que se rechazaran mutuamente ya que los dos con este beso daban comienzo a una hermosa relación.

Mientras tanto en el templo

- Pero ¡¿Que has dicho?! Eso no puede ser cierto ¿no?

- Tranquilízate Serena ya no llores le va hacer daño a la bebé-Lita trataba de tranquilizarla quien no dejaba de llorar.

- Perdóname Serena no debí decirles nada perdóname ya no llores recuerda que la bebé siente todo- decía Amy mientras abrazaba a su mejor amiga para reconfortarla.

- No Amy no me pidas disculpas no tienes la culpa de que ese tumor se encuentre en la cabeza de nuestra Mina es mejor que nos hayas dicho, si este es el caso de nuestra amiga por lo menos estaremos preparadas además Mina nos tiene que contar toda la verdad, perdón –limpiándose las lágrimas de su rostro- las hormonas me hacen estar más sensible.

- Pero Serena creo que Mina está muy afligida, la verdad nunca la había visto así de triste, yo creo que no deberíamos de presionarla además tarde o temprano nos tiene que decir y puedo jurar que no tardara en decirnos.

- Si Rey tiene razón todas conocemos como es Serena para tratar de guardar un secreto-

- ¿Qué? y ¿Yo que tengo que ver en todo esto? ¿Qué no estábamos hablando de Mina? He Lita.

- Hay Serena lo que pasa es que Mina y tu son demasiado parecidas- decía luna con una gota en la cabeza.

- Valla sí que eres una despistada Serena y yo que pensé que se te había quitado con el tiempo-

- ¡Rei! no me molestes ¿quieres? Además sigo sin entender- dijo serena haciendo que las demás se fueran de espaldas.

- -¡Serena! Como puedes ser así de despistada, a lo que nos referimos es que todas sabemos que eres muy mala para guardar secretos o para tratar de mentirnos en algo- respondió Rei un tanto exasperada.

- Ha bueno si es a eso a que os réferis yo que tengo que ver.

Rei al escucharla se desesperó cada vez más a tal punto que la castaña tuvo que detenerla y taparle la boca para que no explotase y saltase encima de su despistada amiga.

- Bueno serena a lo que nos referimos es que Mina es igual que tú , no tardará en decirnos la verdad –respondió Lita tratando de tranquilizar el ambiente.

- Si Serena y cuando Mina nos quiera decir todo ahí estaremos para apoyarla en lo que sea necesario, la verdad que todas haríamos exactamente lo que Mina está haciendo y todo para no preocupar a nuestros seres amados.

- Si en eso tienes razón Amy, bueno creo que es hora de dormir chicas yo tengo mucho sueño-

- Hay Serena tú no tienes remedio –finalizo Rei con resignación

Mientras nuestras queridas amigas estaban preparándose para dormir en el parque número diez.

Después de haberse besado Yaten se separó poco a poco de Mina y la miró fijamente pudiendo apreciar que ella seguía llorando, angustiado la abrazo fuertemente en forma protectora , lentamente sintió como se calmaba sobre sus brazos ,cuando por fin se calmó Yaten decidió hablar.

- Lamento haberte hecho llorar Mina no era esa mi intención.

Mina al escucharlo disculparse se separó de su abrazo y lo vio a esos ojos que la hipnotizaban cada vez que lo veía, le sonrió tiernamente y negando con la cabeza le dijo

- No Yaten, no tienes por qué disculparte no te voy a negar que al no obtener respuesta me asuste y si lloré, pero al escuchar tu respuesta esas lagrimas se convirtieron lágrimas de alegría, no sabes cuánto tiempo estuve deseando escuchar esas palabras, todas las noches me la pasaba angustiada y desesperada por no saber si tu algún día volverías, créeme cuando te digo que sentía que cada día que pasaba me volvería loca.

- Mina la verdad es que no te voy a negar que sin que yo me diera cuenta te fuiste clavando profundamente aquí en mi corazón pero fui un estúpido al no haberme dado cuenta a tiempo y no sabes cuánto lamento eso. Cuándo nosotros regresamos a nuestro planeta yo creí que todo iba a volver a la normalidad que regresaríamos a nuestras vidas como si nada hubiese pasado pero poco a poco me fui dando cuenta que estaba totalmente equivocado, cada día que pasaba sentía que algo me faltaba que había algo que no me hacía sentir completamente feliz todos los días y sin que yo me lo propusiera me venía a la mente tu rostro, tu dulce mirada, tu tierna y traviesa sonrisa, tu actitud aventurada pero sobe todas las cosas lo que más recordaba de ti era ese corazón tuyo tan lleno de vida, esperanza y bondad y sin proponérmelo ahí supe que la persona que llenaría ese vacío eras tú mi pequeña y dulce Mina.

- Hay Yaten no sabes lo feliz que me estoy sintiendo en estos momentos todavía no lo puedo creer- decía Mina radiante

- Pues créelo amor mío esto aquí y solo regrese por ti, y ahora qué tal si vamos por otro helado ¿si?

Mina le sonrió y tomo la mano de su novio.

- Pues vamos entonces por ese rico helado pero eso si te advierto que lo quiero doble.

- Eres una pequeña tramposa lo sabías.

Y así mientras nuestra feliz pareja se dirigía hacia la heladería de nuevo, los hermanos Kou se encontraban en el comedor platicando sobre su día.

- Qué día tan pesado y aterrador tuvimos el día de hoy en la disquera –se sentó cansado sobre el sofá pensando en todo lo que había ocurrido.

- Seiya deja de quejarte ¿quieres? ese comportamiento solo da a entender que eres un flojo.

- No me estoy quejando Taiki y mucho menos soy un flojo pero te puedo asegurar que este fue un día que jamás podré olvidar– recordó poniendo su rostro con una expresión de película de terror.

- Ni me recuerdes al director de la disquera viste como la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba observándonos como si quisiera devorarnos a saber a lo mejor otra cosa demente se le pasaba por la cabeza.

-¿Demente? Acaso te has vuelto loco hermanito tienes que dejar de pensar así lo que quiere ese hombre es a nosotros porque somos famosos y sobre todo creo que tiene ganas de violarnos a los tres pero no se por cual comenzará.

Taiki lo miró con temor.

-¿Enserio? Aunque quisiera no creerte no se lo que pensar y si intenta algo la próxima vez que vayamos.

-Vas tú delante de mi para algo soy el menor y tú deber es protegerme.

Su hermano rodó los ojos.

-Déjate de tonterías Seiya que tal si cambiamos de tema no quiero escuchar más tus idioteces y sobre que el director quiere violarnos a los tres.

-Esta bien, esta bien pero no vas a negar que fue gracioso ver la expresión en el rostro de Yaten cuando le mando un besito por correo y le tocó una nalga, un poco más nuestro hermano lo mata pero tuvo que contenerse para que no nos despidiesen.

Cuando Seiya terminó de hablar ambos hermanos se rieron a carcajadas.

- Ya fuera de bromas y hablando enserio Taiki ¿Crees que nos vaya igual de bien que hace seis años? La verdad es que me preocupa un poco.

- No te preocupes tanto Seiya recuerda que el director dijo que nos iba a ir de maravilla ya que en estos últimos años la disquera ha recibido constantemente cartas de fans preguntando por nosotros.

- Eso espero y cambiando de tema dime que harás con respecto a cierta Sailor scout de cabello corto color azul, ojos azules y muy inteligente he dime- dijo Seiya codeándole las costillas a su hermano quien al escuchar que se refería de Amy se sonrojo como si fuese una fresa

- Pues la verdad es que estoy muy nervioso y temeroso de que ella haya encontrado ya a su verdadero amor.

- Bueno Taiki lo que yo puedo decirte es que deberías de dejar tus inseguridades y preguntarle si hay alguien en su vida porque si no le preguntas te podrías arrepentir.

- Creo que tienes toda la razón hermano además por eso estamos aquí no voy a desaprovechar la oportunidad que nos dio la princesa para formar nuestra vida, además si Amy no tiene ningún pretendiente la voy a conquistarla –dijo Taiki con determinación

- Así se habla hermano ya es hora que dejes salir tus verdaderos sentimientos o realmente voy pensar que eres gay -dijo Seiya felicitando a su hermano por su repentina determinación.

Mientras tanto en el parque Mina y Yaten se encontraban caminando tomados de la mano en dirección a la heladería, cuando llegaron a la heladería la misma camarera que los había atendido con anterioridad los vio agarrados de la mano nuevamente, notando un brillo especial en ellos así que sin decir nada les sonrió y les tomó la orden .

En el momento que les dio la orden decidió felicitarlos.

- Al parecer ya se decidieron me alegro por ustedes muchas felicidades- y así sin decir más la vendedora comenzó atender a los demás clientes.

Yaten y Mina habían quedado sorprendidos por lo que le había dicho la joven vendedora, le echaron una sonrisa y se retiraron a una banca donde nadie estaba pasando brindándoles así un poco de privacidad.

- Al parecer todo el mundo se dio cuenta de nuestro amor excepto nosotros – por fin habló Yaten

- Creo que si amor, oye y ¿Que tienen planeado hacer el día de mañana tú y tus hermanos?

- Pues ya que el día de hoy fuimos a la disquera para regresar como el grupo de three ligths, mañana iremos a visitarlas a ustedes-Yaten volteo a ver a su amada quien al escuchar la noticia solo pudo abrazarlo efusivamente y darle muchos besos.

- ¡Qué buena noticia! No sabes cómo me alegra escuchar eso pero…

- Pero ¿Qué? Amor dime me estas asustando-preguntó Yaten con temor al ver como el rostro de Mina cambiaba por uno de seriedad absoluta.

- Ahora que regresen al estrellato ustedes serán abarrotados por muchas chicas y…

- No me digas que estas celosa de las fans- la interrumpió Yaten con una sonrisa burlona, Mina al verse descubierta solo se volteó y se empezó comer su helado.

- Por favor Mina no te pongas celosa – y tomándole el mentón a su amada la hizo que volteara a verlo- tu eres la única en mi vida solo por ti es que vine de otra galaxia así que quita esa carita que te vas a hacer viejita.

- Yo confió plenamente en ti Yaten es solo que nada más de pensar como esas cavernícolas se te acercaran me mata de celos tu eres mío y solo mío ¡me oyes!

- Está bien soy solo tuyo entonces me queda más que claro- dijo Yaten dándole enseguida un casto a su amada quien le correspondió gustosa.

- Por cierto desde hace rato he querido proponerte algo Yaten.

- ¿Y qué es lo que tu loca cabecita ha estado tramando? Porque conozco esa mirada- Yaten la cuestionó.

- Bueno a ti no te puedo mentir verdad lo que pasa es que quiero que mantengamos nuestra relación en secreto y antes de que pienses mal, te lo digo porque quiero hacerle una broma a las chicas o más bien sorprenderlas.

- Hay Mina a pesar del tiempo no cambias ¿verdad?- y así resignado y sabiendo lo difícil que era hacer cambiar de opinión a su amada cuando se le metía una idea en su loca cabecita.

- Está Bien Mina mantendremos lo nuestro en secreto además tu plan me gusta aunque no quiera admitirlo me gustaría ver las caras de todos cuando sepan que somos novios.

- Muy bien Yaten entonces a partir de Mañana actuaremos como en los viejos tiempos.

Así nuestra pareja se la pasó por un rato más en el parque hasta que fue la hora de regresar a casa.

- Bueno querida Novia creo que ya es tarde y una estrella como tú debe dormir a sus horas así que te llevo a tu casa.

- Gracias amor pero de hecho traigo auto lo deje estacionado cerca de la heladería.

- Pues entonces vamos hacia el auto y te llevo a casa que te parece- le contestó Yaten.

- Enserio y sabes manejar-pregunto con curiosidad Mina.

- ¡Oye! ¿Por quién me tomas? El hecho de que sea de otro planeta no quiere decir que no haya conducido alguna vez un auto.

- Perdóname si es solo que me sorprende –respondió con una sonrisa

- Bueno ¿Entonces te llevo o no?-pregunto Yaten con una mano extendida recibiendo así de inmediato la llave del auto de Mina, cuando llegaron al auto los dos se dirigieron a la casa de ella siendo guiado por su novia.

- Bueno señorita hemos llegado a su casa y la traje sana y salva

- Gracias amor te lo agradezco no quieres pasar un rato.

- No puedo amor tengo que regresar a casa antes de que mis hermanos se preocupen pero será en otra oportunidad –contestó acercándose a su rostro.

- Bueno ni modo te voy a extrañar mucho mañana me va a costar mucho trabajo fingir que no somos nada- respondió haciendo un puchero muy gracioso que la hizo verse muy tierna

- A mi también pero creo que el haber actuado nos servirá de mucho así que señorita a dormir mañana será otro día.

Yaten se acercó poco a poco al rostro de su amada y se despidió con un beso tierno y tímido, el cual duro más de un minuto ya que por más que quisiera no podía dejar de besarla así con un esfuerzo sobrehumano se separó lentamente de ella y se despidió.

Cuando se por fin se despidieron Mina ingreso a su casa fue a la cocina y de su bolso sacó las píldoras que le había recetado el doctor esta mañana para calmar sus malestares, se dirigió al refrigerador y saco de él una botella de agua y la abrió, tomo un poco de agua para calmar un poco su sed abrió el frasco de las píldoras y tomo una pastilla introduciéndola en la boca y se la tragó con un poco de agua, desde que había llegado a casa con Yaten se había empezado a sentir mal pero lo disimulo para que Yaten no se preocupara, ahora lo que más la angustiaba era el hecho de que no le había dicho nada acerca de su enfermedad y bueno la verdad se le había olvidado por completo mencionar ese hecho de su vida pero ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿le diría a Yaten que su vida corría peligro? ¿Sería mejor guardar el secreto para que él no sufriera? Definitivamente el hacerse estas preguntas solo hizo que acrecentara su dolor de cabeza pero no podía dejar de pensar en el sufrimiento de Yaten, si se enteraba de su condición además del cómo reaccionarían las chicas si se enteraban de toda la verdad sobre su enfermedad, y es que no les había dicho todas las consecuencias que acarreaban el tener ese tumor alojado en su cerebro hasta ella misma pensó que les diría toda la verdad, pero simplemente al ver como reaccionaron sus amigas con el solo hecho de haberles contado una pequeña parte de las consecuencias que traía este maldito tumor la terminó convenciendo de no seguir diciendo todo, realmente se sentía como la peor amiga de todas pero no quería verlas sufrir más solo esperaba que los demás malestares no se le presentaran cuando estuviera con sus amigas porque si no sospecharían, aunque conociendo la curiosidad e inteligencia de Amy no tardarían en darse cuenta de todo y si así era sabia a la perfección que no la dejarían en paz hasta que terminará por decir todo ya se las podía imaginar , Serena correteándola por todos lados y ahora con las hormonas disparadas estaría junto con Rei correteándola con la escoba en mano, Lita lo más seguro es que la haría competir en fuercitas y obviamente ella le ganaría y Amy por último es la que le daba más miedo a pesar de que es tranquila solo es de apariencia porque la última vez que mintió la amenazó con una jeringa con una aguja muy pero muy grande a su parecer y ahora simplemente no sabía cómo reaccionaría su savia amiga, así que con estos pensamientos se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a su habitación para poder dormir ya mañana se le ocurriría que hacer pero por ahora el dolor de cabeza no la dejaba en paz y necesitaba dormir.

Mientras en la casa de los hermanos Kou , Yaten ya había llegado a casa y aunque sus hermanos se burlaron por lo que el director le había hecho él simplemente no los tomo en cuenta, estaba demasiado feliz como para caer en sus jueguitos y así sin decir más y dejando a unos estupefactos Taiki y Seiya por su actitud tan tranquila y feliz se dirigió a su habitación para poder soñar con su atrevida y hermosa novia.

Aeropuerto de Londres Inglaterra.

- Aquí tiene puede abordar el avión –una aeromoza se dirigió a un joven fornido de aproximadamente 30 años pelo color azul fuerte, ojos azules, tez blanca que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, camisa entallada de color blanco y cazadora negra de cuero.

- Gracias- dijo este tomando su maleta y dirigiéndose hacia el interior del avión cuando por fin se encontraba en su asiento sacó una revista con la foto de Mina impresa en ella.

- Mina prepárate porque cuando llegue a Japón empezará tu verdadera pesadilla y yo saldré beneficiado con todo lo que he estado planeando.

CHAN CHAN CHAAAAN ¿QUE BA A PASAR? ¿QUIEN SERA EL INDIVIDUO? ¿COMO REACCIONARAN LAS CHICAS CUANDO SE ENTEREN DE EL NOVIASGO DE AMBOS? ¿MINA DIRA TODA LA VERDAD? BUENO SI SON MUCHAS PREGUNTAS QUE ME IMAGINO QUE TIENEN VERDAD JEJEJE BUENO SOLO SE SABRA LEYENDO LOS PROXIMOS CAPITULOS JEJEJE SI LO SE SOY MALA JAJAJA AHORA SI LES PIDO UNAS DISCULPAS ENORMES POR HABERME TARDADO TANTO TIEMPO Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ESTE CAPITULO ASI QUE LES AGRADESCO A TODOS LOS QUE ME LEEN Y NO DEJAN REVIEWS GRACIAS POR LEER Y ANIMENSE A DEJARME REVIEWS Y ATODOS MOS QUE SI HAN DEJADO REVIEWS LES AGRADESCO INFINITAMENTE LES AGRADESCO A Naiara moon Adileyne Mary Yuet SANDYBELLHRNDZ Usako-Chiva-T SAILOR ALISSA Sheblunar GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO ESPERO QUE ME DISCULPEN NUEVAMENTE POR LA TARDANZA JEJEJEJE SI QUIEREN PUEDEN BUSCARME POR FACEBOOK COMO MAGGUIE AINO ASI QUE HASTA LA PROXIMA Y QUE DIOSITO ME LOS PROTEJA 


	6. SORPRESAS Chapter 6

HOLA MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y LECTORAS PUES BIEN SE QUE MUCHOS SE HAN QUEJADO POR QUE HE HECHO LOS CAPITULOS MUY CORTOS A SU PARESER Y NO LOS CULPO ME TARDO ENACTUALIZAR Y LAVERDAD CREO QUE SI POR ESO LES PIDO DISCULPAS Y PASIENCIA YA QUE TAMBIEN ESTOY MUY OCUPADA ASI QUE ESTE CAPITULO SI ESTA LARGO ESPERO QUE LO DISFRUTEN TODOS Y ESTE CAPITULO SE LO DEDICO A SANDYBELLHRNDZ Y A SAILOR ALISSA Y AGRADESCO AMI BETA NAIAR AMOON POR TODO SU AUXILO Y ASI SIN MAS PALABRERIAS DEMOS COMIENZO A LA LECTURA LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA PROPIEDAD DE LA FANTASTICA SENSEI NAOKO TAKEUCHI Y SOLO LA HISTORIA ES MIA Y SOLO ENTRETENGO CON ELLOS Capítulo 6

Aeropuerto de Londres Inglaterra.

—Aquí tiene puede abordar el avión — una aeromoza se dirigió a un joven fornido de aproximadamente 30 años pelo color azul fuerte, ojos azules, tez blanca que vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, camisa entallada de color blanco y cazadora negra de cuero.

—Gracias —dijo este tomando su maleta y dirigiéndose hacia el interior del avión cuando por fin se encontraba en su asiento sacó una revista con la foto de Mina impresa en ella.

—Mina prepárate porque cuando llegue a Japón empezará tu verdadera pesadilla y yo saldré beneficiado con todo lo que he estado planeando.

El día había llegado por fin y Mina se encontraba en el baño hincada, abrazando el inodoro y vaciando su estómago; la causa eran los malestares de su enfermedad a pesar de haberse tomado su medicamento se sentía terriblemente mal, las píldoras solo habían aminorado un poco sus malestares y en la noche apenas había podido dormir, cuando por fin empezaba conciliar el sueño unas terribles nauseas la abordaron y terminó de nuevo abrazada al inodoro hasta el amanecer como si ese fuera su salvavidas.

Eso la tenía totalmente frustrada simplemente sentía que se estaba muriendo por dentro. Cuando por fin se sintió mucho mejor, se levantó del suelo, jaló la palanca del baño y se dirigió al lavabo.

En el momento que ella se vio reflejada en el espejo casi hecha un grito hacia el cielo no podía creer lo que estaba viendo su imagen era horrible. Tenía unas terribles bolsas debajo de sus ojos y sus cabellos estaban completamente despeinados, por lo que no pudo evitar pensar que si fuese el día de las brujas se llevaría el premio en mejor representación a la película de la niña del aro o simplemente como la de la maldición.

Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo, se lavó los dientes y se dirigió a la regadera para darse un reconfortante baño. Reguló las canillas a una temperatura ambiente y se introdujo en ella.

Cuando terminó cerró las canillas y salió de la tina, se colocó una bata de seda blanca sobre su cuerpo y una toalla en su húmedo cabello. Al salir del baño se dirigió al tocador de su habitación y se sentó en la silla negra que tenía enfrente del espejo y comenzó a maquillarse. Se sentía frustrada intentando taparse las ojeras sin éxito una y otra vez hasta que se hartó y resignada decidió desmaquillarse y comenzar a vestirse.

Luego de estar durante diez minutos mirando que ponerse, una vez lista se dirigió a la cocina abrió el frigorífico y de él sacó un jugo de manzana y lo vertió en un vaso, buscó en su bolso las medicinas que había guardado allí sacando una cápsula e introduciéndola en la boca.

No tenía hambre por el mal estado en el que se encontraba y su estómago lo tenía cerrado, por lo que decidió salir a dar una vuelta hacia el templo Hikawa. Se colocó las gafas de sol para ocultar sus ojeras y de paso así también que sus fans no la reconociesen, después de mirar que estuviese bien arreglada salió por la puerta.

Iba caminando con dirección al templo Hikawa sin dejar de pensar en la decisión que había tomado con respecto de ocultarle a Yaten sobre su enfermedad, por el momento solo quería que disfrutase de su compañía, sin miedos o tristeza solo quería felicidad porque lo menos que quería es que la persona que ama con toda su alma sufriese, y la viera en el estado en el que se encontraba queriendo únicamente disfrutar del tiempo al máximo.

Quería ser feliz junto a él disfrutar la mayor parte del tiempo que pudiese a su lado, de su amor, de su cercanía, pero también quería estar al lado de sus amigas de las únicas personas que tenía en este mundo ya que no sabía el tiempo que le quedaba de vida.

Sus padres habían fallecido en un terrible accidente automovilístico dejándola completamente sola, hasta que sus amigas habían logrado sacarla de esa terrible depresión en la que se encontraba.

Nunca les había dicho el verdadero motivo de su depresión ni siquiera a su confidente; Artemis, no estaba preparada para decirles la verdad, tenía miedo que si decía la verdad no podría recuperarse tan fácilmente, pero sus amigas siempre estuvieron a su lado y ahora son su única familia.

Lo único que le quedaba ahora era intentar evitar que los paparazzi la captaran entrando al hospital, porque si lo hacían le arruinaría todo lo que tenía planeado hasta ahora, tenía pensado decir lo de su enfermedad pero aún no se encontraba lista para hacerlo.

Por último y no menos importante tenía que decirles a sus amigas toda la verdad sobre su enfermedad, pero estaba segura y no se equivocaba que tarde o temprano ellas mismas lo descubrirían.

Pero mientras no la interrogaban no diría nada solo rogaba que sus malestares no le diesen la lata delante de ellas.

En el templo Hikawa las chicas ya se habían despertado y cada una estaba haciendo su labor. Rei se encontraba a fuera barriendo el patio junto a Amy quien era la que recogía las hojas, mientras Lita preparaba el desayuno y Serena ponía la mesa.

—Lita ya está la mesa lista ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?

—No te preocupes Serena ya está todo listo solo falta servir los platos pero hay que esperar a que Rei y Amy terminen y a que Mina llegue, recuerda que nos prometió que vendría para desayunar todas juntas.

— Si es cierto ya se me había olvidado ese detalle, ojala que se encuentre mejor que ayer —inquirió preocupada.

—Si eso espero Serena pero ahora que me acuerdo ya había visto esa tristeza antes, ¿Recuerdas que cuando los padres de Mina se fueron a Londres? ella estuvo muy deprimida por casi tres meses completos y a pesar de que nos lo trataba de ocultar se notaba muy fácilmente que estaba sufriendo mucho.

—Jamás podría olvidar ese hecho Lita, la verdad no creí que fuera tan cercana a sus padres no entiendo por qué no sé fue con ellos si tanto los extrañaba

—Bueno pero mejor dejemos de recordar viejas tristezas Serena y vamos a ver si las chicas ya terminaron ** —**echo una sonrisa.

Mientras ellas se dirigían al patio, Rei y Amy estaban terminando de levantar las últimas hojas.

—Por fin terminamos creí que nunca lo haríamos —suspiró pasando su mano por su frente — yo pensaba que anoche no haría tanto aire pero creo que me equivoqué —se expresó Rei mientras se sentaba junto a Amy en una banca.

—Si tienes razón pero más bien yo creo que nos hizo falta la ayuda de Nicolás —se rió.

—Amy creo que tienes toda la razón pobre de Nicolás pensar que todos los días hace lo mismo yo lo ayudaría pero mi trabajo es muy demandante.

—Bueno tienes un esposo maravilloso Rei y además creo que tu trabajo exige mucho tiempo, así como el mío pero lo bueno es que nos gusta lo que hacemos –respondió Amy con una sonrisa en el rostro.

— ¿Ya terminaron? Les podemos ayudar.

—Gracias Lita pero de hecho ya terminamos de recoger las hojas solo falta que Mina llegue y espero que no tarde porque la verdad es que ya me muero de hambre —se quejó tocando su estomago.

—Mira nada más ¿Quién es la tragona ahora eh Rei?

— ¡Serena! por si no lo sabías estuve barriendo todo el patio y no fue nada fácil porque realmente estaba sucio, además soy una mujer muy bella y para cuidar mi belleza tengo que comer bien así que no me molestes — bufó Rei.

— Solo espero que en lugar de estar "bella" no quedes como ballena — se burló Serena.

—Hay ya empezaron otra vez —dijeron resignadas Lita y Amy.

Mientras ellas seguían discutiendo. Mina caminaba metida en sus pensamientos hasta que se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a su destino, por lo que comenzó poco a poco a subir las escaleras del templo, cosa que en estos momentos no le apetecía ya que se encontraba demasiado agotada.

En el momento que terminó de subir el último escalón vio como sus amigas se acercaban hacia ella discutiendo, cosa que la hizo sentir mucho peor comenzando a darle todo vueltas y cayendo de rodillas sobre el suelo.

De inmediato escuchó como sus amigas la llamaban y se acercaba hacia ella con un semblante de preocupación.

— ¡Mina! ¿Te encuentras bien? — preguntó una angustiada Serena quien fue la primera en llegar.

— Sí creo que si —respondió Mina con voz débil mientras se cubría los ojos con las manos y se quitaba los lentes rápidamente tratando así de evitar que le diera todo vueltas.

—Cómo puedes decir que te encuentras bien cuando estamos viendo claramente que no lo estas.

—Si Mina, Rei tiene razón.

— Tranquilas Rei, Lita ya se me está pasando.

—Eso lo deduciré yo Mina por favor chicas denme espacio —las mandó alejarse un poco.

— ¡Por favor Amy ayúdala! —exclamó alterada Serena.

— Espera Amy ya estoy mucho mejor ya se me está pasando de verdad no se preocupen —la detuvo rápidamente.

— Por favor Mina no seas tan terca deja que Amy te revise —se quejó Rei al ver como Mina no se dejaba revisar

—Tranquilas chicas de verdad estoy bien, no es la primera vez que me pasa por favor solo dejen que por lo menos se me pase el mareo y dejo que Amy me revise todo lo que quiera ¿Sí?

Las chicas al oír lo que le había dicho Mina se tranquilizaron un poco y decidieron hacerle caso a su amiga cuando vieron que se encontraba mucho mejor, la ayudaron a levantarse y la llevaron a la sala para que así Amy pudiera revisarla.

— Bien, Rei ¿Podrías traerme mi maletín por favor? Lo dejé en tu habitación.

—Si claro no hay problema enseguida te lo traigo.

Mientras Rei iba en busca del maletín, Lita había ido por un vaso de agua a la cocina para su amiga y Serena se quedó en el salón junto a las demás.

—Oye Mina por que no te quitas ya esos lentes ten por seguro que aquí nadie te seguirá para pedirte autógrafos así que ya puedes quitártelos.

—Si Serena tiene razón, ya quítate esos lentes ni que te fueras a deslumbrar con la luz del foco — dijo burlona Lita mientras le entregaba el agua a Mina para que se las tomara haciendo que todas se rieran un poco pero a quien no le causo gracia fue a la propia Mina.

— Aquí esta Amy ¿De qué se estaban riendo?

—Gracias, lo que pasa es que Mina se cree la gran detective por que no se quita los lentes —comentó Amy con gracia pero Rei al ver que a Mina no le hacía gracia decidió preguntarle.

—Ya Mina no es para que te lo tomes tan enserio, solo estamos bromeando.

— No es eso chicas —respondió temerosa a la reacción de sus amigas.

— Entonces ¿por qué estás así? Dinos —se expresó Lita.

—Bueno… es que… por más que quise ocultarlo… no pude… el… sol empeoraba así que opté por ponerme los lentes —respondió algo nerviosa.

— Ya Mina deja de darle tantas vueltas al asunto quieres, solo quítate los lentes no creo que tengas nada malo verdad.

—Está bien Rei pero no digan que no se los advertí —con algo de nerviosismo por la reacción de sus amigas se quitó los lentes.

— ¡Dios!, Mina te ves horrible —se expresaron todas en coro

— ¡Hay muchas gracias chicas! ni me había dado cuenta— habló sarcásticamente — y no me vean así ya sé que me veo horrible y que parezco un zombi, en lugar de estarme mirando por qué no mejor me revisas Amy, y ustedes porque no me dicen como quitarme estas bolsas de los ojos — se quejó.

—Perdónanos es que de verdad que te ves muy mal —mencionó Amy mientras le tomaba la presión.

— Ya intentaste con el maquillaje.

— Claro que si Serena si no porque vendría así —se volvió a quejar.

—Ya tranquila Mina no te preocupes si yo tengo un remedio muy bueno así que te lo pondré después de que desayunemos ¿Si?

—Muchas gracias Lita.

— Pero ¿Qué fue lo qué te pasó? — preguntó Rei con curiosidad.

— Digamos que no tuve muy buena noche chicas, no pude dormir nada.

—Si ya me di cuenta, con razón te mareaste hace rato, tienes la presión un poco alta —contó Amy después de haberla revisado.

—Y dime Mina no pudiste dormir por tus malestares verdad.

—Si Amy así es —agachó la cabeza en el momento que le respondió.

—Pero ¿Qué no se supone que tú doctor te había dado unas medicinas? —preguntó alterada Rei.

—Así es, pero no me hacen efecto, solo lo aminoran un poco, de hecho aquí las traigo conmigo —Las sacó de su bolso enseñándoselas a Amy que las tomó en sus manos mirando los dos frascos.

—Dime ¿Cómo te las has estado tomando? —preguntó sospechosamente lo cual no pasó desapercibido para las demás.

—Bueno pues las de la etiqueta roja me las tomo cuando me llegan los dolores de cabeza y las de la etiqueta azul cuando siento náuseas y mareos ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Mina te estas tomando mal las medicinas, las de la etiqueta roja son para las náuseas mientras que las de la etiqueta azul son para el dolor de la cabeza.

¡Qué! Eso no puede ser verdad yo misma leí las indicaciones de la receta médica —alarmada por lo que dijo Amy sacó la receta de su bolso, leyó cuidadosamente revisando los medicamentos comprobando efectivamente lo dicho por su amiga, las chicas al verla angustiada solo trataron de romper el hielo.

— Bueno cálmate Mina a todo mundo le pasa eso debes en cuando — Rei trataba de tranquilizarla mientras Serena veía como Amy estaba algo seria.

Mina al ver como sus amigas estaban algo preocupadas trato de calmarse un poco, pero aun así no dejaba de recordarse de los demás síntomas que el doctor le dijo que tendría mientras tuviera ese tumor. No quería preocuparlas más por lo que intento tranquilizarse un poco.

—Gracias Amy por decírmelo y no se preocupen chicas estoy bien de hecho ya me siento mucho mejor —sonrió.

— Bueno entonces si ya te sientes mejor vamos a desayunar — Mina al escuchar la voz de Lita solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió con las demás a la mesa.

Cuando todas terminaron de desayunar se dirigieron al cuarto de Rei, Lita sacó de su bolso un frasco el cual contenía una especie de crema, acostó a Mina en la cama y le hecho un poco del contenido del frasco sobre sus ojeras.

—Bueno eso es todo solo hay que esperar una hora y quedaras como nueva.

—Gracias Lita espero que funcione como me dijiste.

—Ya lo veras amiga no me subestimes yo misma la hice, es una vieja receta familiar y yo la ocupo todo el tiempo.

—Bueno chicas creo que hay que dejar que Mina descanse un poco recuerden que no durmió nada anoche así que debe descansar un rato —Dijo Serena

—Gracias chicas —les echó una sonrisa y cerró sus ojos para descansar un poco.

En la casa de los de los Kou se encontraban todos durmiendo plácidamente en sus respectivas camas, hasta que uno de ellos se levantó para ir a la cocina a tomar un vaso de agua, cuando terminó fue mirar si algunos de sus hermanos se habían despertado encontrándolos completamente dormidos, por lo que decidió salir de la habitación pero antes de hacerlo se le ocurrió una brillante idea; hacerles la primera travesura desde que habían llegado a la tierra.

Con sus planes ya hechos entró en el baño, cogió pasta de dientes la destapó y entró en la habitación de Taiki, se la aplicó sobre las cejas y luego le dibujó bigotes y una barba, se veía tan gracioso que para contener la risa por su travesura se tuvo que tapar la boca y salió de allí hasta la habitación de su otro hermano.

Una vez dentro de la otra habitación se acercó hasta su cuerpo tapado con las sabanas, por lo que silenciosamente y con calma le aplicó en el cabello un colorante de un azul muy intenso. Volvió ataparse la boca intentando ocultar una sonora carcajada.

Después de terminar con su primero plan volvió a su habitación, sacó su cámara fotográfica y se dirigió al pasillo esperando a que sus hermanos apareciesen. Lo mejor de todo es que sus habitaciones quedaban enfrente una de la otra y así podría obtener fotos de mejor calidad.

Yaten y Taiki se habían despertado al mismo tiempo, el castaño sentía su cara extraña y le picaba demasiado pero no le tomó importancia y se dirigió al baño al mismo tiempo que el peli plata.

En el pasillo Seiya estaba de lo más divertido esperando el momento indicado para que sus travesuras surtiesen efecto, así que se puso en posición de fotógrafo profesional y espero a que sus hermanos salieran.

—Bien la función empieza en; cinco, cuatro, tres, dos, uno.

Cuando los dos hermanos se vieron en el espejo sus gritos se escucharon por todo la casa y así sin más ambos salieron de sus respectivas habitaciones, pero en el momento que se encontraron frente a frente sus gritos fueron peores que el anterior que lo más seguro que de esta vez los habrían escuchado los vecinos.

Al escucharlos gritar Seiya salió de su escondite les tomo una foto estando a sus espaldas y le volvió a tomar otra en el momento que ellos se giraron hacia él. Sin poder evitarlo el peli negro comenzó a reírse cayéndose en el suelo y agarrando su barriga por la divertida imagen que tenía ante sus ojos.

Ambos hermanos sabiendo que Seiya había sido el autor de semejante maldad se miraron mutuamente y molestos gritaron su nombre y comenzaron a correr detrás de él por toda la casa.

— ¡Seiya Kou! más te vale que corras porque de esta nadie te salva me oíste —gritó enojado Yaten mientras trataba de alcanzarlo.

—Te aseguro que tus fans lloraran por tu ausencia —alzó la voz Taiki detrás de ellos.

Seiya seguía riéndose sonoramente mientras sus hermanos lo perseguían por toda la casa pero estalló a carcajadas cuando vio que Taiki le aventaba una almohada pero como este la evito, la almohada fue a dar con un frasco que estaba en la mesa de centro de la sala el cual estaba lleno de caramelos haciendo que se cayeran todos los caramelos y cuando Taiki y Yaten pasaron por ahí resbalaron y por más que trataron de evitar la caída no pudieron y cayeron los dos uno encima del otro.

Ambos estaban muy adoloridos por su parte Yaten tenía ganas de asesinarlo, despedazarlo y finalmente tirarlo en algún barranco. Como pudo se puso de pie y fue tras Seiya el cual volvía a correr como niño chiquito desesperado por la furia de sus dos hermanos.

—No seas cobarde ¡Ben acá ahora mismo! —gritó Yaten.

—Son unos tontos jamás me atraparan —se rió mientras seguía corriendo.

— ¿A quién la dices tonto? Ya verás Seiya cuando te atrapemos nos la vas a pagar muy caro.

—Eso es lo que tú dices Taiki pero no veo que me atrapen —siguió escapándose.

Cuando los hermanos creyeron que por fin ya lo tenían, Taiki se tropezó con la almohada que antes había aventado. Para evitar la caída trato de agarrarse de lo primero que tuviera a su alcance, sin darse cuenta que lo primero que tenía era el pelo de su hermano que iba pasos adelantado de él. Yaten sintió solo el tirón del cabello y no pudo hacer nada más que caer con su hermano quedando los dos totalmente enredados ,cosa que le causó más gracia a Seiya y aprovechando que los dos no podían levantarse les tomo otra foto y se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente poniéndole seguro a su puerta.

Yaten y Taiki estaban realmente frustrados y enojados y se les había ocurrido una brillante idea como venganza, así que llamaron a la prensa para comenzar su dulce venganza. Pasada la media hora y cuando creyeron que Seiya ya se había confiado, Taiki abrió la puerta con las llaves que tenía guardadas se dirigieron sigilosamente al baño donde encontraron a Seiya dándose lo últimos toques de su peinado, el peli negro al ver que sus hermanos lo tenían totalmente acorralado saltaron sobre él.

—Ya chicos solo fue una pequeña broma —dijo Seiya asustado al ver como ambos sonreían sospechosamente.

— ¡Oh! no hermanito de esta no te salva nadie —Amenazó Yaten con una sonrisa en el rostro que no le gustó nada mientras que Taiki lo ataba con una cuerda.

Mientras tanto a las afueras de la casa de los hermanos Kou un grupo de personas curiosas, reporteros y vecinos se encontraban escuchando atentamente el escándalo que provenía de la casa desde hace un buen tiempo.

Yaten y Taiki al terminar su obra maestra se miraron fijamente con una sonrisa de victoria y tomando la cámara le quitaron a su hermano una buena fotografía

—Por favor chicos ya tuvieron su venganza ahora suéltenme —suplicó desesperado.

— Seiya, Seiya, Seiya, ¿Creíste qué esto era todo? Pues no esto recién empieza ¿Verdad Yaten?

—Así es Taiki, bien vamos a empezar nuestro siguiente paso del plan —se rió sospechosamente.

—Ya hermanos ¿Qué más me van a hacer? Es qué no se pueden conformar con haberme peinado de dos colitas, pintarme el pelo de rosa, maquillarme como una chica principiante y vestirme como una chica prostituta. Ha se me olvidaba la foto también

—Tranquilo todo a su tiempo —respondió Taiki con una sonrisa burlona mientras que él y Yaten cogían a Seiya le cubrían los ojos y salían hacia la calle.

Cuando ya estaban afuera, Yaten le quitó los amarres a su hermano y se metió rápidamente a la casa junto con Taiki, Seiya al sentir que le quitaban las cuerdas y escuchaba como se cerraba una puerta se quitó rápidamente la venda de los ojos.

En el momento que se giró solo pudo apreciar un sin fin de flashazos en su rostro dándose cuenta que los reporteros y personas curiosas estaban a su alrededor, y lo peor de todo es que estaba en la calle así vestido, por lo que decidió echarse correr. Cuando se giró hacia atrás y vio que todo el mundo lo empezaba a seguir, comenzó a gritarles a sus hermanos que lo disculpasen por su travesura y que no lo volvería hacer, mientras los otros dos que estaban riéndose a más no poder tirados en el suelo y agarrándose de la barriga.

Seiya seguía corriendo despavorido tratando de buscar la manera de los que lo seguían le perdieran el rastro así que decidido se escondió en un callejón a lado de unos cubos llenos de basura, cuando por fin se aseguró que nadie lo seguía se puso a recordar lo que le habían hecho sus hermanos y lejos de estar molesto estaba más que feliz que nunca, ya que hacia tanto tiempo que no los veía sonreír de esa manera antes de que apareciera Sailor galaxia él les jugaba muchas bromas y ellos siempre se desquitaban de una manera pesada con él a decir verdad ya estaba acostumbrado.

esa era la forma de expresarse cuanto se querían y cuando tuvieron que venir a la tierra para poder encontrar a su princesa cambiaron un poco, aun así seguían gastándose una que otra broma pero cuando dejaron la tierra y a sus habitantes fue cuando el notó el gran cambio en ellos el todo el tiempo trataba de subirles los ánimos gastándole muchas bromas, pero solo conseguía que se enojaran con él y se sumieran más en su tristeza y ahí se dio cuenta que lo que realmente les pasaba a sus hermanos era que extrañaban no solo a la tierra sino que las extrañaban a ellas a Amy y Mina respectivamente, así que ahora que había visto a los antiguos Taiki y Yaten lo hacía sentir más que feliz y dichoso.

Seiya se levantó poco a poco saliendo de su escondite, pero cuando dio un paso para salir de ahí no vio que había una cascara de plátano tirada en el suelo y se resbaló cayendo dentro de uno de los cubos de basura ,así que cuando pudo salir de ahí se dirigió a la entrada del callejón y cerciorándose que no había alguien alrededor corrió rápidamente en dirección a su casa , aunque a pesar de que por más que se quisiera esconder ya sabía que mañana estarían circulando las fotos de la gran venganza de sus hermanos y debía reconocer que ahora si se habían lucido con la broma. Cuando por fin llegó a casa sus hermanos le abrieron y esperaron a que se arreglara para poder tomar su desayuno y dirigirse hacia el templo.

En un prestigioso hotel de Tokio se encontraba el hombre del aeropuerto hablando muy seriamente con un señor de aproximadamente cuarenta años.

— ¿Escuchaste bien lo que tienes que hacer? Verdad.

—Claro que sí señor no se preocupe por nada.

—Eso espero porque no quiero ningún error recuerda que si tu no lo haces bien tu hija puede irse despidiendo de este mundo. Quiero que todo salga perfecto, recuerda nadie debe de enterarse quién eres y con respecto al dinero te daré el resto cuando tenga en mis manos lo que necesito.

—Y así será señor lo haré bien se lo prometo, no le fallaré, lo que menos quiero es que mi hija muera.

—Cuando ya las tengas me hablas al número que te acabo de dar, ahora vete —lo echó fuera.

—Ya verás de lo que soy capaz Minako Aino ahora empieza mi plan a tomar forma y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera sospecharas de mi — comenzó a reírse sonoramente causando un ambiente sombrío.

En el templo las chicas se encontraban sentadas conversando mientras Mina dormía un poco.

—Chicas creo que la pobre de Mina está sufriendo mucho con todo esto.

—Si Lita tienes razón jamás la había visto tan demacrada, ni siquiera cuando estuvo hospitalizada por la fuerte gripa que le dio.

— ¡Ya no puedo con esto! Mina nos tiene que decir todo, no soporto verla de esa manera —expresó la peli azul con impotencia causando sorpresa en sus amigas.

— ¿De que estas hablando Amy?

— Serena los síntomas que presencié hoy no me gustaron para nada.

—Bueno eso quiere decir que la interrogaremos hoy verdad.

—Creo que si Rei —contestó Lita con preocupación.

—Pero esperaremos a que ella se levante.

—Eso no será necesario chicas — respondió una voz a sus espaldas haciendo que todas voltearan a ver a la propietaria de dicha voz.

— ¡Mina! ¿Pero qué haces levantada? se supone que estabas durmiendo, debes descansar.

—Tranquila Serena estoy bien, además ya dormí dos horas, es poco pero ya me siento mucho mejor — respondió con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—Bien alcance a escuchar todas sus sospechas y bueno yo creí que me interrogarían antes la verdad.

— La verdad es que no queríamos atormentarte más de lo que estas por eso no quisimos… —fue interrumpida Lita.

— No se preocupen creo que estoy mejor ya me hice a la idea asi que pueden estar tranquilas, creo que ayer lloré lo suficiente y me siento con la seguridad suficiente para contarles, lo que no sé es si ustedes lo estarán —comentó con preocupación mirando a sus amigas.

—No te preocupes por nosotros Mina, bien sé que lloraré pero creo que necesito saber toda la verdad —se expresó Serena.

— Está bien lo que en verdad me dijo el doctor fue que….

Mina fue interrumpida por unos golpes que provenían de afuera evitando que pudiese continuar con su relato.

Rei se disculpó con todas por la interrupción mientras las otras chicas extrañadas solo esperaron a que la peli negra atendiera, a excepción de Mina quien ya sabía de quien se trataba, aun así no pudo evitar que su corazón saltara descontroladamente y una alegría inmensa se apoderara de ella haciendo que una sonrisa le surcara el rostro «_la función acaba de comenzar» _ se dijo para sí misma sonriendo como una adolescente enamorada , sin ser captada por sus amigas las cuales solo estaban atentas a la puerta.

De pronto todas escucharon un grito proveniente de la puerta.

— ¡¿Qué hacen ustedes acá?!

Al escuchar el grito de Rei todas salieron a ver que sucedía seguidas por Mina y Serena quienes iban atrás de las demás, cuando por fin estuvieron en la puerta todas se quedaron impactadas simplemente no podían creer lo que sus ojos veían y solo se quedaron ahí paradas observando a los visitantes, mientras que Mina y Yaten se daban una mirada cómplice y un giño respectivamente dando por empezada la actuación.

— Valla recibimiento —Seiya fue el primero en contestar a la pregunta de Rei y como vieron que ninguna decía nada uno de ellos continuo con la plática.

—Vamos se van a quedar ahí paradas todo el día y no nos van a invitar a pasar por lo menos, sí que son unas groseras — habló Yaten con un tono de fastidio haciendo reaccionar a las demás.

—Lo siento chicos es que nos tomaron por sorpresa —habló por fin Rei haciéndose a un lado para que pasasen.

—Hola chicas como han estado — saludó Taiki con gracia y cortesía viendo de reojo a Amy, que al ver como la observaba sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí cosa que no pasó desapercibida por nadie.

— ¡Bombón! ¿Pero qué te pasó? De seguro engordaste por comer tantos dulces verdad.

—No Seiya lo que sucede es que estoy embarazada —respondió entre dientes la rubia saliéndole una vena marcada en la cabeza y amenazándolo con el puño cerrado, causando que los demás se pusieran nerviosos.

— Por qué no mejor pasamos a la sala para conversar más a gusto —mencionó Lita con una gota en la cabeza y tapándole la boca a Serena para así evitar un pleito mayor.

—Bien y quieren decirnos ¿Qué es lo que pasa? ¿Cómo es que están aquí en la tierra? ¿Es que acaso hay algún enemigo?

— Tranquila Serena —la calmó Amy.

— Bueno en primera no pasa nada — empezó Yaten.

—Segundo estamos aquí por qué la princesa Kakyu nos liberó de nuestros cargos simplemente nos dio una vida normal ya que echábamos de menos estar por acá —secundó Seiya.

—Y tercero no hay ningún enemigo asi que no deben de preocuparse por nada —finalizó Taiki.

—Y díganme ¿Qué es lo qué van a hacer ahora? — preguntó Mina por todas.

—Pues la verdad estamos viviendo en una casa propia que adquirimos antes de irnos a nuestro planeta hace seis años, llegamos el viernes por la noche, además de que ya fuimos a la disquera y pues digamos que el grupo three lights está de regreso — Taiki termino de explicarles las dudas que lo más seguro tenían.

— ¡Qué bien! — gritó Mina alzando las manos.

—Mina deja de gritar sí, no estamos en el supermercado regateando ofertas — habló una voz con fastidio.

— Hay Yaten ¿Ya vas a empezar a amargarme la vida como siempre lo hiciste? — se quejó Mina con un ligero tono de furia.

—Chicos por favor no comencemos una pelea sin sentido ¿Si? — intervino Amy antes de que se armara la tercera guerra mundial.

—Pero es que él me busca Amy siempre hay algo que le molesta y se descarga conmigo, ya debería de conseguirse una novia para ver si así se le quita lo amargado —respondió con fastidio y cruzándose de brazos, haciendo que Yaten alzara las cejas.

— ¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó entre dientes.

— ¡Ya basta! Dejen de estar peleando definitivamente creo que los años van a seguir pasando y ustedes seguirán peleando toda la vida —intervino Rei en la pelea.

Mina y Yaten solo se quedaron en silencio viéndose a los ojos muy retadoramente, si a todos les hubieran dicho que esos dos eran novios definitivamente se reirían a más no poder de la incredulidad, porque definitivamente no estaban demostrando ni rastro de amor mutuo.

— Bueno mejor dejemos de hablar de nosotros y díganos chicas que han hecho de sus vidas.

— A decir verdad todas ya tenemos nuestras profesiones hechas como verán Serena está casada y espera a su bebita, y lo que es más sorprendente es que es una psicóloga reconocida, habla tres idiomas y ya sabe cocinar —dijo Rei con tono de burla.

— ¡Qué! —gritaron los tres hermanos realmente sorprendidos.

—Así es nuestra querida Sere nos dio una tremenda sorpresa por igual —intervino Mina quien estaba tapándole la boca a Serena evitando así que se pusiera a discutir con Rei.

—Yo por mi parte soy una abogada y estoy felizmente casada con Nicolás — expresó Rei con orgullo.

—Yo tengo mi propio restaurant de hecho estoy por inaugurar otro y tengo novio — comentó Lita sonrojada.

—Pues por mi parte soy doctora y al igual que mi mamá y Darien trabajo en el hospital Juuban —dijo Amy con un sonrojo peculiar al ver como Taiki la veía con admiración y algo más que simplemente no pudo descifrar, pero que sin duda la estremeció, la hacía sentir muy nerviosa, intimidada y con una sensación muy conocida en el estómago.

—Y por último esta Mina quien es una excelente canta autora y actriz reconocida — finalizo Lita.

— Increíble al parecer todas ustedes han cumplido sus sueños_ se expresó Taiki con emoción viendo de reojo a Amy

— Y díganos chicas ¿Qué estaban haciendo ustedes antes de que llegáramos? — fue la pregunta de Seiya haciendo que todas se empezaran aponer nerviosas y vieran de reojo a Mina quien por un instante agacho la mirada.

—Bueno… nosotras… estábamos hablando acerca de…

— Estábamos hablando de las cosas que hace algún tiempo ya no hacíamos ¿Verdad Chicas? — Mina interrumpió a Rei a tiempo causando algo de sorpresa sus amigas mientras las miraba a los ojos dándoles a entender que le siguieran el juego.

— Eh… Si, si claro eso estábamos haciendo — respondió con nerviosismo Serena mientras las demás asentían con la cabeza.

De pronto se escuchó como alguien tocaba de nuevo en la entrada del templo Interrumpiendo a los presentes la plática que estaban teniendo hace unos momentos.

— ¿Quién será está ves? —preguntó Serena.

—No se déjenme voy a ver —respondió la peli negra mientras se dirigía a la puerta

Cuando Rei abrió la puerta para ver de quien se trataba se llevó una gran sorpresa ya que en la entrada estaban nada más ni nada menos que Setsuna, Hotaru, Michiru y Haruka quien traía un periódico y una sonrisa burlona.

—Hola Rei ¿Podemos pasar? —preguntó Haruka con una risa burlona.

—Por supuesto pasen por favor —las invitó a entrar.

—Esperamos no ser inoportunas, pero creo que Setsuna y Haruka tienen algo que decirle a ustedes y a Seiya respectivamente, además de que queríamos visitarlas —explicó Michiru viendo con ojos de resignación a Haruka.

—Claro que no son inoportunas, para nada, pero ¿Me podrían decir cómo es que saben que ellos llegaron y más aún que están aquí? Además ¿Qué es lo que nos tienes que decir Setsuna?_ Rei preguntó algo intrigada

— Bueno digamos que los medios de comunicación se encargaron de hacernos saber que los three lights están de regreso y…

— Y valla que de qué manera nos lo hizo saber —contestó Haruka interrumpiendo a Michiru en el proceso.

—Y pues nos imaginamos que aquí estarían y con respecto a la plática ni siquiera Setsuna nos lo quiso decir a nosotras — terminó de explicar Michiru.

— ¿Y dónde están todos? —preguntó Hotaru con curiosidad.

— Hay perdón hice muchas preguntas y ni siquiera las he llevado con los demás, todos están en la sala —se disculpó mientras las guiaba en donde estaban las demás.

— Buenos días a todos —saludó Michiru a todos los presentes quienes saludaron con mucho ánimo al ver de quienes se trataban.

— ¡Chicas que gusto volver a verlas! —corrió Serena como pudo hasta llegar con las cuatro chicas abrazándolas a todas con esa peculiar efusividad que siempre la ha caracterizado.

— Hola cabeza de bombón hace solo un mes que no nos veíamos y al parecer Rini sí que ha crecido.

—Si princesa papá Haruka tiene razón ¿Cómo ha estado usted y mi amiga Rini?

—Muy bien Hotaru gracias por preguntar, la verdad Rini y yo hemos tenido una excelente doctora —explicó la rubia mirando hacia Amy con una gran sonrisa que iluminaba hasta el alma más atormentada.

—Valla, valla pero ¿A quién tenemos aquí? A la estrellita travesti —Haruka se dirigió a Seiya con un tono de repulsión y de burla haciendo que el solo se enojara, mientras que sus hermanos solo se hacían a un lado evitando meterse en la discusión.

— ¡Cuidado con lo que dices Haruka no vaya a ser que te muerdas la lengua! No eres nadie para estarme hablando de esa manera — alzó la voz bastante enojado por la actitud de Haruka. Había pensado que al haber ayudado en la pelea contra Sailor galaxia la rubia de cabellos cenizas dejaría de tratarlo de esa forma, pero al parecer se había equivocado.

—Ni falta que me hace hablarte de esa forma tú mismo me lo dejaste en bandeja de plata, además tú qué sabes, no sabes nada de mi vida no tienes ni la más mínima idea además no sé qué haces aquí en la tierra ¡nadie te invitó!

— ¡No hace falta que tú me invites! Tú no eres nadie para estar diciéndome lo que tengo que hacer o no, creo que la que tiene que decidir si puedo estar aquí o no es Serena y no ¡tú!

— ¡Imbécil! ¡Eso ya lo veremos porque en lugar de ser una estrella brillante serás una estrella estrellada! —alzó la voz de nuevo.

— Chicos será mejor que se tranquilicen no creo que…. — trató de intervenir Lita al igual que todos los demás pero fueron rotundamente ignorados por Haruka y Seiya.

— ¡A sí! ¡Pues te veo gritar pero no te veo actuar! —se burló el peli negro quien se encontraba frente a Haruka mirándola retadoramente.

— ¡Te vas a arrepentir de lo que has dicho!

De pronto y sin que nadie se lo esperase Haruka se transformó frente a todos siendo seguida por Seiya, los dos estaban realmente furiosos sin dejar de mirarse uno al otro pensando quien sería el primero en atacar.

Y si Haruka decía lanzar el primer ataque contra sailor star fighter.

**Continuara.**

**BUENO HASTA AQUÍ LO DEJO ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO ME ESFORSE MUCHISIMO PARA TENERLO Y BUENO COMO LES HE DICHO ANTES DISCULPEN SI ME TARDO UNA ETERNIDAD PERO SOY UNA CHICA OCUPADA JEJEJEJE ESPERO QUE NO ME LINCHEN QUERIDAS ****_SANDYBELLHRNDZ_**** Y ****_SAILOR ALISSA_**** Y MIS AGRADECIMIENTOS MAS PROFUNDOS A**

**ADILEYNE**

**NAIARA MOON**

**SHEBLUNAR**

**SERENA CANDY ANDREW GRAHAM**

**NAI SD**

**MARY YUET**

**FABI USAKO-CHIVA T**

**CHRISTYDECHIVA**

**BUENO LA VERDAD ME DIVERTI MUCHO ESCRIBIENDO ESTE CAPITULO ESPERO QUE USTEDES LO DISFRUTARAN TANTO COMO YO Y AGARDESCO A ****_ADILEINE _****Y ****_NAIARA MOON_**** QUE ME AYUDARON CON ESTE CAPITULO A HACERLO MAS GRACIOSO BUENO Y SI QUIEREN SEGUIRME PUEDEN BUSCARMEPOR EL FACEBOOK COMO MAGGUIE AINO**


End file.
